From Now Until Forever
by LethalxK
Summary: What I want to happen next in the Twilight series. Pretty much lots of Edward,and lots of steam, but there is a plot. WARNING: LEMONS!
1. Confessions

**A/N****: So yeah, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I would love it if you would review, I love the helpful advice, good or bad.**

**-muchlove**

**--ravi**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

My thoughts were racing, trying to find the right thing to say to Charlie. I tried to keep my shaking under control, but when I felt the car stop in front of the house, I felt a deep tremor run through my frightened body.

Edward grabbed my hand and lightly brushed his cold stone lips against it, making me shake even more. "Don't worry love. Everything Will be Okay." His deep topaz eyes gazed into my dull brown ones and instantly emptied my head of all worries

With new found courage, I slowly got out of the car and walked to what was sure to be my doom.

As I was getting ready to open the door, Edward took my arms in his and pulled me into his chest. " You know that I love you more than anything in this world," he whispered in my ear so softly I could just barely understand him. I could only muster up a nod.

It seemed like we stayed in each others embrace for hours, neither of us wanting to let go of the other, before I finally broke away and opened the door.

"Bells?" Charlie called out of habit more than curiosity, from his chair in the living room.

"Yeah Dad, its me...and Edward."

I paused looking to Edward for much needed reassurance.

He stroked my cheek and mouthed, "Go ahead."

I bit my lip and stared at the floor. "Ummm dad...Edward and I have something to tell you."

Charlie turned off the T.V. and walked towards us with a wary, knowing look on his face. I smiled sheepishly and racked my brains for something to say. I gripped Edward's hand tightly and began. "Char-Dad, you know how much I love Edward, and how horrible I was without him. Well...we've decided that we never want to be apart again."

Charlie just looked up at me confused.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...EdwardaskedmetomarryhimandIsaidyes!" I quickly lifted my hand so Charlie could see my ring.

Charlie's face turned a deeper red than I thought possible as he furiously pointed his finger at Edward. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU WILL NEVER MARRY MY DAUGHTER!"

I couldn't control myself. My anger boiled over, and before I could even think to stop myself, I was screaming at Charlie. "How dare you tell him to get out! Did you forget that if he leaves I leave? I LOVE him, Charlie, and there's nothing that you can do about it. So, get over yourself and except the fact that we are getting married."

As soon as I was finished with my rant, I regretted my harsh (but true) words. I was about to apologize, but Edward spoke before I could look up.

"Charlie, I love Bella more than you could possibly imagine. And I know that I've left her before, but I will never leave her again; I couldn't live through it if I did. With all due respect, Bella is 18 and can legally make her own decisions, but I know that she would be a lot happier if you were there to walk her down the isle."

Charlie still looked angry, but now his face showed signs of grief and immense frustration. He knew he couldn't argue with Edward's sincerity. He stood there for a few minutes trying to act difficult, but finally let out a harsh sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I still think you are way too young, but all I care about is Bella's happiness, and you are what seems to make her the most happy. So, you have my blessings. But, I'm warning you Edward, if you ever leave her or make her the slightest bit unhappy again, you will suffer," charlie said reluctantly, his face still a little red.

I threw my arms around Charlie. "Oh thank you Charlie! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, kid, "he said in a gruff voice. "Have you told Renee yet?"

I looked down."No."

He chuckled and grabbed the phone. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any."

I grabbed the phone and trudged up the stairs, with Edward behind me. When we got into my room, he sat on my bed and I crawled into his lap. I dialed the familiar number and anxiously awaited the light, airy tone of my mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Its Bella, I have some news for you. Edward and I are getting married."

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan, No you are not! No, no, no, no, no! You are too young! Why do you want to make the same mistake I did?"

"Mom, I'm not making the same mistake! I know that Edward and I were made for each other, and I never want to be without him again."

She sighed. "I knew this was going to happen, I guess I was just in denial. I could see how much y'all meant to each other when y'all came to visit. I'm not going to stop you, but I wouldn't mind if you waited until after college."

"Sorry mom, but I can't do that."

"Well don't say that I didn't try. Call me later with more details, okay? I love you Bella."

"Okay. I love you too. Bye mom." I hung up the phone.

I turned towards Edward and he pulled me into his chest. I lifted my head and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad that's over. I thought it was going to be a hell of a lot worse."

I could feel my bed shake as Edward laughed. "We better go back downstairs before Charlie thinks that we're up to something we shouldn't be doing."

I let out a sigh. "Okay." I could once again feel Edward's silent laughing.


	2. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: this chapter is set 2 weeks after the last one. I know in the description I put that there were lemons, and there are, but not until like chapter 4. I'm sorry, I just couldn't destroy their morals, haah. But trust me, I will try my hardest to get teh steam rolling, I just have to get some necessary thing out before.**

**much love**

**--Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wedding Plans**

As I was listening to Alice ramble on about pointless wedding details, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen after the wedding. Were we going to stay in the house or go to a hotel? Or were we just going tot wait for the honeymoon? I was so consumed by my thoughts that Alice Had to yell at me to get my attention.

"BELLA! Have you heard a word that I've said so far?" She asked with a pissed-of look contorting her pixie-like face.

I blushed, "Sorry, no, I was thinking about...after..."

"oh," she said with understanding. "Don't worry, no one will be here when it happens, and you will look smokin hot. I knew you would look great in what I got you."

"What do you mean what you got me?"

Alice scooped me up, and before I could utter a squeal, we were in her massive closet.

My jaw dropped. In one hand she held out a teal corset with black lace covering it. And in the other hand she held black lace boy short panties.

"Oh my God Alice! I can't fill that out, I'll look ridiculous!"

"No you won't . Like I said you'll look hot. And, Edward will enjoy it, so quit complaining and suck it up!" she said with a stern look on her face."Now, on to more pressing matters. Besides me, who do you want to be your bridesmaids?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Angela, Esme, and Rosalie." I grimaced, "Do you think that Rosalie would?"

"Ask her yourself," a sly smile spread over Alice's face as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Of course, it was Rosalie who walked through the door. "Oooo, that's cute, who's is it?"

"Bella's. Hey Rose, Bella wants to ask you something." Alice put the lingerie back at vampire speed and was gone from the room.

"What do you need, Bella?" Rose asked with reluctance and surprise in her voice.

My throat went dry and my cheeks burned red. "Well I...I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Of course Bela, I would be honored."

I let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, this means the world to me, you have no idea." I threw my arms around her, and then quickly withdrew, when I felt her turn to stone beneath me.

"Sorry"

She smiled warmly. "Its okay, I would have done the same thing." she turned to leave, but stopped and turned towards me with a huge grin when she reached the door. "Oh yeah, Edward's in his room, he told me to tell you that he's waiting." She chuckled and left the room.

I went as fast as I could to Edward's room without falling, and when I finally entered the room, I found my Adonis laying on the bed looking as if he were napping, even though I knew better. I slowly worked my way over to the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, even though I knew he had heard me racing through the hallways trying to get to his room. Finally, when I crawled on the bed he looked up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I would save you from Alice for a little while," he whispered after placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to die of pure boredom."

He threw back his head and laughed.

When his fit of giggles was finished, his perfect features turned serious, "Actually, I should be the one thanking you."

I was absolutely confused. "why?"

"Because you are the most unselfish being on this Earth. And because you asked Rosalie to be one of your bridesmaids, even though she has treated you like dirt. It means so much to her, and me."

He twisted his body so he was facing me, and then brought his lips to mine. As always, my pulse skyrocketed and my breath came in gasps as his lips moved with mine. And just like every time before, the kiss ended way to soon for my liking.

Edward gently pulled away, and flashed my favorite half smile, when he saw me pout.

"I wasn't finished with you," I whined, pouting my lips even more to tease him.

He giggled. "You never are." He leaned down to kiss me again, but right before they touched, someone knocked on the door. Edward's face, less than an inch from mine, turned towards the door, with frustration written all over it.

"What do you want Alice?!"

Alice walked in like she didn't notice that Edward was on top of me. "Enough fooling around, we have to get back to work. the wedding is in 2 weeks, and we don't want anything going wrong." She stood at the foot of the bed, fet planted, arms crossed, waiting for me to get up.

"Ugh. Okay." I kissed Edward and then tried to sit up, but was held down by his steel grasp. He bent his head back down and ran his lip from my jaw to my ear, and whispered in his seductivley velvet voice, You don't have to go, it can wait till tomorrow. Stay with me. Please."

His breath tickled my neck, and I cold feel myself succumbing to him. I didn't even bother to turn my head. "Alice, you can do what you want today, I'll help tomorrow." Alice growled and stomped out of the room.

Edward chuckled. "That was way easier than I thought it would be. I wish you could stay with me all night."

I had a menacing look when I looked up at him. " I think I could arrange that, but I'd have to leave you for a few minutes."

"Oh really? And how would you convince Charlie to let you stay the night with me, your 17-year-old fiancee?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well technically, I'll be staying the night with Alice because of all of the guys are going hiking for the weekend and we still have a lot of stuff to do for the wedding. And, since you'd be gone he whole weekend Alice would need me here tonight and tomorrow night."

A look of pure shock cam over Edward's face. "Wow, I didn't think that you had that kind of lie in you. I'm so...proud." We both busted out laughing.

"Actually it wasn't that hard, it what we used last time, just with all the wedding stuff."

"Oh. Well then it should work. You should go now, so we'll have more time together later."

"Okay, I'll be back in about half an hour, I love you."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you too, my little liar."

I drove as fast as my truck would allow to my house, so I cold get back to Edward as soon as possible. When I got to the house, I jumped out of the truck and ran to the door. I walked in and found that Charlie had ordered pizza instead of waiting for me to make supper.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi dad. Hey is it okay if I stay over Alice's for the weekend? the guys are going hiking until Sunday and we still have a lot of wedding stuff to do."

"No Edward?"

"No Edward."

"Okay then, have a good time."

"Thanks dad, I'm gonna go get my stuff and head back."

I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly got out my back-pack. I usually didn't pay much attention to what I wore, but for some reason I packed most of the clothes Alice bought me, which were all designer, of course, and my new pajamas that Alice had also bought me. When I had everything packed, I hurried down the stairs and told Charlie bye.

When I finally got back to the Cullen's house, Edward was waiting for me in the living room. He got up when he saw me and took my back-pack as he briefly kissed my lips.

He smile wryly, "Why don't we go put this up?" I couldn't help but giggle as he scooped me off of my feet and ran me to his room.

Edward opened the door and threw my bag on his couch, never breaking his eyes away form mine, and then moved to the bed. AS soon as my knees hit the bed, I fell on top of the comforter and Edward was on top of me, positioned so I couldn't feel any of his weight. He leaned his head down and caressed my lips with his, then moved to my throat, and then to the hollow under my ear. I shivered, when I felt his cool, sweet breath on my neck as he whispered, "Isabella," in my ear. I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine. I could see the smirk on his face before I crashed my lips against his smooth, stone lips. The feeling of his perfectly icy lips moving with mine sent my heart flying. I twisted my fingers in his silky hairy and he pulled me closer to my chest was pressed into his.

My breath went from ragged to gasping when he started to trace my lips with his tongue. With my hand that wasn't in his hair, I quickly started to unbutton his shirt. As I finished I was surprised to see that instead of pushing me away, he shrugged out of his shirt and threw it across the room. He quickly flipped us over, so I was straddling his waist, and I broke the kiss to stare at his magnificently bare chest. I smiled seductively and started kissing and licking from his neck to his belly-button, and back up again.

On my third journey down to his belly-button, Edward let out a deep moan. "Bella...you have no idea...how good that feels." I lifted my head and smiled before tracing his lips with my tongue and then nibbling on his bottom lip. "Why don't you show me?"

Edward's face went form pure pleasure to agonizing frustration. He gently picked me up, off of him, and set me beside him.

"Bella. Patience."

"Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of being patient! I want you now, Edward."

He stroked my cheek with his fingers. "I know love, I want you too; more than you will ever know."

"Really? Is that why you are the one saying no to me?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Its better this way and you know it."

"Do I? Because seriously Edward, I'm about to explode from all of the sexual tension."

He chuckled silently, then released the full power of his gaze on me. "Its only 2 more weeks my love, don't worry, I won't let you explode." the he kissed me, not passionately like before, but gently, full of love, and not the lust from earlier.

"Okay, I guess I can wait 2 more weeks." I said glumly.

Edward laughed at my pouting and I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Its time for sleep, you must be exhausted from all of the work Alice has been giving you. You can go in the bathroom and change."

"Or I can just change in here." i said suggestively.

"Okay, but I won't look."

I sighed and then got my pajamas and changed. Edward didn't look like the too perfect gentleman that he was and held open the blankets for me when I came to the bed. I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."


	3. Preperations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: okay people, COME ON! I promised myself I wouldn't sink down to a level where I would beg for reviews , but come on! 2 Chapters! and only 2 reviews! don't you love me? Trust me, these chapters will come out even faster if you decide to review. you see when you review, it makes me realize that your actually reading! sheesh. So I'm done ranting. Okay this chap has alot more steam than the last 2, I couldn't resist.**

**much love**

**--Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

I woke up feeling refreshed and giddy, as I realized where I was. I couldn't wait until I got to call this wonderful place home.

I gazed into my son-to-be-husband's beautiful, butterscotch eyes, and smiled. "Good morning love of my life...or existence...whatever."

Edward's lips parted into a perfect grin before he kissed my forehead. "Good morning love. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. I always sleep well when I'm with you: though I wold much rather be awake and doing much more productive things."

He laughed his musical laugh, and leaned in for a kiss. Before he cold get too close, I put my hand up. "Sorry, I need a human moment before this goes any farther."

He rolled his eyes as I got up to get my bathroom bag. When I turned towards the bathroom door, I noticed Edward's eyes staring intently at my body.

"What?" I asked as a bright blush crept its way up to my cheeks.

Edward snapped out of what seemed to be a trance. "I'm sorry, its just that you look absolutely amazing in those pajamas. Remind me to thank Alice for them later."

I blushed even deeper and hurried off to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth.

Edward was laying on his back with his hands behind his head , when I came back in the room. With his shirt off, I could see every inch of his perfectly sculpted torso. He was absolutely irresistible. I walked over tot eh side of the bed where Edward was laying, and climbed on top of him. I traced his muscles with my hands and began kissing whatever part of him I could reach.

"What's all this about?" he asked, he breathing uneven from pleasure, and surprise.

I smiled coyly. "Oh nothing. Its just that you looked absolutely irresistible, and I couldn't help but give in to your temptation."

We both laughed and then he flipped us over and started tracing my collar bone with his lips. Just as we were about to really get into it, Alice barged into the room."Oh no you don't. She's all mine today, remember? Bela get up and get dressed, we have a lot of work to do, and you still have to eat breakfast."

I grumbled many indecencies as I got up and went to get my clothes. "I can hear you Bella!" Alice yelled from the hallway. "Hurry up!"

Edward looked out the window that took up the whole wall as I changed. When I finished, he picked me up and ran me down to the kitchen. He sat me down in a chair and flashed his crooked smile. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you cooking?"

"Well of course. you don't honestly think that I'd let you eat something out of a box do you?"

I laughed. "Surprise me."

Edward once again flashed his grin, and went to work. He wouldn't let me see what he was making, but just from the smell, I could tell it would be delicious. When Edward finally set my plate in front of me, I was utterly amazed. He had made me an omelet with peppers and cheese, and had garnished it so beautifully that I didn't think I could eat it.

"Edward, I don't think I can eat this. Its too...pretty."

Edward's head flew back and laughter erupted from his perfect mouth. "Bela, love, you are utterly ridiculous." He took my fork, scooped up some of the omelet, and put it in my mouth. It tasted even more wonderful than it smelled, and I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Edward grinned and kept feeding me until I couldn't fit another morsel into my stomach. "Edward, I can't possibly eat another bite, I might bust." He chuckled and softly kissed my lips.

"Hello Alice," Edward said, annoyed with his pixie-like sister.

"Its my turn now. I get her for the rest of the day. You can play with her later." Alice smiled and then lifted me out of the chair and ran to her room.

My jaw dropped as I looked around her and Jasper's room. The usually very tidy room was now buried in clutter.There were wedding catalogues everywhere, there was a stack of linen samples in the corner, and Alice had laid out fabric swatches of every imaginable color on her gigantic be and floor.

Alice looked very chipper, after all, this was what she enjoyed doing most, besides shopping. "Okay, so I guess we should start with the hard part, what color fabric do you want?"

"Umm.." I was still a bit overwhelmed with all of the different color choices. "Well I know I want blue."

Alice quickly took away all of the non-blue fabric. "Now what shade of blue do you want?"I bit my lip in concentration and stared intently at all the different shade of blue. After what seemed like hours, I finally picked a shade that Alice called cerulean.

It was pretty much the same for the rest of the day. When Alice finally let me go, I was absolutely exhausted, and all I wanted to do was climb in bed in bed, with Edward, and sleep.

I went straight to Edward's room and changed into my pajamas.When I turned towards the bed, Edward was already there, sprawled out on top of the covers. I slowly climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side.

"You look exhausted," he said as he wrapped his stone arms around me.

"I am. I had no idea that making decisions was so tiring."

He giggled and then kissed my cheek. "Do you want me to hum your lullaby?"

"No"

"Well than what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

He giggled and leaned his head down to mine, just centimeters away from where I wanted him most. "what am I going to do with you?" Then his lips met mine. He kissed me gently, carefully moving his lips against mine, making sure to keep both of our hormones under control. And as always, he was the one to stop it.

"Go to sleep love, I'll hum your lullaby for you." He brushed hi lips against mine and began humming my lullaby.

The next week, I spent most of my time at the Cullen's. Alice had me on 24 hour wedding duty. The only breaks I got were when I had to eat or sleep. I was constantly making tedious decisions on silverware, glassware, catering, fabric, and other microscopic details that Alice thought up. I had no idea that planning a simple wedding would be so complex.

My mom flew up with Phil the Monday before the wedding. Edward and I went to pick them up at the airport in Port Angeles that morning. As soon as Renee saw me she dropped her bags and ran to me.

"Bella!" she wrapped her arms around me. "oh honey, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad to see you! I can't believe you're getting married this Saturday, you're growing up so fast." I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't cry. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Edward. "You better take good care of her. she's the only daughter I've got."

Edward wrapped him arm around my waist and smile at Renee. "I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

Phil finally caught up with us, carrying his and Renee's luggage. He hugged me and shook Edward's hand. Edward stepped forward, grabbing what looked like the heaviest suitcase. "Here, let me take one."

Phil smiled in relief, "Thanks, she practically packed the whole damn closet."

I smiled to myself. I had forgotten that my mom was just as crazy about clothes as Alice. They were going to get along great.

Renee and I talked all the way to the Cullen's house. She asked about the wedding, and where Edward and I were going for our honeymoon. and when she got her fill of wedding plans, she asked about college and our plans for the future. I was surprised when the lies came out of my mouth so smooth and naturally. I must be getting better at it.

When we got to the Cullen's house, the whole family was waiting for us on the porch. Everybody introduced themselves, and immediately after, Renee and Alice were talking about my upcoming wedding. Later, after Alice had give Renee every detail about the wedding, Edward and I drove Renee and Phil to the little inn in town.

For the rest of the week, Alice, Renee, and I were going over the final details for the wedding, and did some last minute shopping. Surprisingly I enjoyed myself.Finally it was Friday and all the planning was done; everything was ready for tomorrow.

I lay in my bed, alone; Alice wouldn't let Edward see me at all today because it was "bad luck." I was exhausted from all of the preparations, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I tried clearing my head and relaxing, but one word kept popping into my head-tomorrow. I was going to be married to Edward, a beautiful vampire over 100 years old, in less than 24 hours.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter kinda sucks, but its pretty much just a filler to get yall through till I perfect the wedding. I really don't like this chapter at all, but oh well, what can I do, it was needed. Next chapter is the wedding!**

**much love**

**-Ravi**


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**A/N: So yeah this chapter is by far my favorite, and rest assured I made sure everything was perfect for this chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint y'all.haha. when I first wrote this it had the lemon in it, but I think this chapter would be just way too long if I included that, so the reception, and "after party"(haha) will be in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all.haha**

**much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

My alarm went off with an obnoxious repeating "AAAAAA!!" I turned to hit the snooze button; what was 5 more minutes? I had barely gotten any sleep last night, and I was tired. Before my hand could reach the alarm clock, an icy marble-like hand stopped me.

I immediately opened my eyes, hoping to see Edward.

My heart sank when I recognized my pixie-like soon-to-be sister-in-law. Alice gave me a stern look. "No sleeping in! You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding! Now get up!"

I stretched, and slowly dragged myself out of bed. When I stood up, Alice saw what must have been the humongous bags under my eyes,and freaked out. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! How many hours of sleep did you get? You look like a zombie! I can't believe that you would do this! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get rid of bags under your eyes? Good god what am I going to do with you?!"

"Okay I'm sorry I only slept like 3 hours because someone decided that it was bad luck for my fiancee to see me the day before our wedding. You know I wold have slept like a baby if Edward was with me, but nope, you said my wedding would be cursed. So now, your just going to have to suck it up, because this is what you get." I snapped sarcastically.

Alice looked at me, taken aback, by my sudden outburst." Well...go brush your teeth, and splash some water on your face. And as soon as your done, come downstairs, so we can try to get rid of as much of those bags under your eyes as possible."

Still groggy from sleep, and fuming from Alice yelling at me on my wedding day, I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom.

When I was finished with the tasks Alice had assigned me, I went downstairs and turned to go into the kitchen. I didn't even make it to the kitchen doorway before I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mary Alice Cullen! SPOONS!" Sure enough, Alice was standing in front of the freezer with 2 spoons in her hands. "Well Bella what do you want me to do? Would you rather walk around on your wedding day looking like the living dead?"

I huffed in defeat. "Okay, do what you must." I heard a step creak, and then saw Charlie, still in his pajamas. "Sorry dad. Did we wake you?" I asked as Alice placed the frozen spoons just under my eyes.

"No. No, of course not. I just wanted wanted to spend as time with you today as possible. Ya know your only daughter doesn't get married everyday." He smiled and then kissed the top of my head.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Besides me getting married?" I asked cheerfully. I was getting excited.

"Well after we get rid of these bags, we should pack your stuff and then head over to the house to get ready."

My eyes widened with realization and immense sadness. After today, I wouldn't be living with Charlie anymore. Of course, I was very excited to be moving in with Edward, but charlie needed me, and I would miss him...a lot. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears dripping on to my shirt. I quickly wiped them away so Charlie wouldn't see, but I was too late.

"Bella don't cry, "Alice cooed, sensing why I was crying. "Charlie will be okay without you. And if you don't top crying, your eyes are going to be even puffier and we'll never get them to go back down."

I laughed at her sincere concern about the puffiness of my eyes. After I finally stopped crying, and a second set of spoons, my eyes were almost back to normal. Alice sighed. "Well, I guess this is as good as they're going to get." She took the spoons off of my eyes and set them on the table. "We can hide the rest with make-up. Now, lets go pack."

I got out of my chair, ran to charlie, and threw my arms around him. "I love you Charlie." He squeezed me tightly, "I love you too kid." I didn't want to start crying again, so I broke away from him and went upstairs to my room. I was wondering how I was supposed to fit all of my original clothes, plus the new clothes that Alice had bought me into my duffel bag, when Alice walked in with a stack of folded up boxes. I let out a long sigh of relief, and took half of the stack from her.

It took us longer to pack than it usually would have, because charlie was home, so we had to go at human speed. When we were finished, I looked around my room. It didn't even look like anyone had lived in there. I could feel tears start to gather in the corners of my eyes, so I grabbed a box, and headed downstairs. Charlie helped us load the boxes into the back of my truck and into the Volvo, so that helped speed up the agonizingly slow process.

When we finished loading all of the boxes, I hugged Charlie goodbye and got into my truck. I fought back tears the whole drive. I felt absolutely absurd. Why should I be crying on my wedding day? I should be happy beyond belief; I could worry about all the other stuff alter. I let out a sigh as I pulled into the Cullen's garage and saw my angel standing beside Alice's Porsche.

He smiled that crooked smile that crooked smile that I love and came to my door.

"Hello love, " he said as he opened the door and effortlessly lifted me out of my truck. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his face in my hair as i layed mine on his chest.

"Oh Edward. I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was going to go crazy. But you know Alice is going to kill you right?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, but I had to see you, I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." He leaned down and just barely touched his lips to mine. "By the way, where is Alice?"

"She went to go pick up Renee. Phil is going to drive the rental car to wedding."

Edward looked at the box filed bed of my truck and giggled. "Planning on moving in are we?"he asked playfully. I wrinkled my nose at him, and he laughed again. "Well, I guess its okay, but only because I love you. How about we get the boxes upstairs before Alice gets home, I need as many brownie points with her as I can get." We both laughed and then grabbed a box, and headed for Edward's room.

Alice was back by the time all of the boxes were put in Edward's room. She was livid. "Bela Swan, I would yell at you right now, but your mother is here, and I wouldn't want her to hear me. So, I'm going to be yelling at Edward all day with my thoughts." she then quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

I walked into Alice's room to see a very excite Rosalie, Renee, Angela, and Esme. Renee hugged me and squealed with excitement. "Wow! I can't believe my little girl is getting married today." then Alice turned me towards the bathroom, and the torture commenced.

It felt like I sat in the chair for a Milena, while Rosalie did my hair, and Alice did my make-up. When they finally turned the chair around to let me see myself, my jaw dropped. I could barely recognize myself. "Wow guys. Thank you so much, I look amazing." Rosalie smiled at me, and Alice kissed my cheek. "Its waterproof right? Because you know I'm going to end up crying." Alice laughed. "Of course silly. We wouldn't want you walking around with mascara running down your cheek."

All of the bridesmaids got dressed and looked absolutely beautiful. The bridesmaid dresses were dark blue, strapless, and knee length. They each had a ribbon that was a slight darker shade than the dress, that created an empire waist, and had rouching on the bodice. All of the bridesmaids hair was down and in soft waves.

Finally, it was time for me to put on my dress. Alice had to help me get on the corset that she had bought fro me to wear, or not wear, tonight. I carefully slipped on my white-lace strapless dress,a nd waited for Alice to zip me up. She turned me to the mirror so I could see myself, and like always, I started to cry. "Oh Alice! Its perfect! Absolutely perfect!" I hugged her as tightly as possible. "Thank you so much. I could not have done this without you."

"No Bella, thank you for letting me plan your wedding. I can't wait to be your sister."

We walked out of Alice's closet hand in hand. Once I was in front of everybody, Alice was showing me off like I was the grand prize on a cheesy 70's game show.

Esme was the first to step forward. "You look absolutely lovely, I cannot wait for you to be my daughter," she kissed my cheek and hugged me, then made way for Renee. She was crying as she stepped forward to hug me, and I could barely understand her when she said, " I love you, you look beautiful." After everyone was finished giving their compliments, there was a knock on the door followed by Charlie's voice."Its time. They're about to start the music." We all hurried out of the room to take our positions.

The music started, and Alice walked down the isle. All of the guys were in their places beside Edward. They all wore black tuxedo with black cumber buns and ties, with a blue flower pinned to their pockets. All of them looked very handsome, but all my eyes could see were Edward. Charlie cleared his throat, "Are you ready Bella?" I smiled. "Of course."

Charlie walked me down the isle, and gave me away to Edward. I could see that we were both crying, and that Edward would be too if he could. Then the ceremony started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan..." I looked over at Edward and mouthed, "I love you." He smiled and mouthed back, "I love you too." "...The couple has decided to come up with their own vows. Edward, would you like to start?" Edward nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you passionately and unconditionally. I promise to never leave your side, and to spend the rest of eternity with you, and only you. I'll love you from now until forever."

The priest turned to me, "Bella?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," my voice shook. "I love you, I've always loved you, and I will love you for the rest of eternity."

Both our hands were trembling when we exchanged the rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned down and gently kissed my lips like the gentleman that he was. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

* * *

**A/N: okay so originally there was alot more to this chapter but I decided to put that in the next chapter because it would just be ridiculously long with it. I hope I did the wedding justice. Oh! If you want to see how i imagined Bella's wedding dress i have a link on my profile. Please review!**

**much love**

**--Ravi**


	5. Reception

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, I was getting complaints that the lines (which I had no idea were there, haha) were making it hard to read, so I re-uploaded this thing. And I'm so sorry if u thought this was a new chapter. Trust me I'm working on it, I'm just trying to work through some problems of my own, but I assure you, it is coming, haha.**

**much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reception**

The reception was held inside the house, which was beautifully decorated with the cerulean fabric that I had picked out, and also some cream colored fabric to accent it. Each table had lilies in the center, and the living room was turned into a dance floor.

Edward and I blissfully sat beside each other hand-in-hand. It was so comforting to now be officially his.

I was just getting comfortable when Alice's musical voice floated through the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that it is time for the bride and grooms first dance as a married couple." I blushed as Edward got up and pulled me to the dance. We had been practicing dancing all week, but I was still nervous. The music started, and my heart began to flutter.

Edward smile, as he realized what song I had picked; Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "Mmm..." he purred in my ear, "I love this song."

I smiled up at him, "That's why I picked it." He twirled me and pulled me closer to him.

"Have I mentioned how beyond beautiful you look today?"

I giggled. "Thank you. I love how you look in black. That tux looks amazing on you."

He chuckled and then leaned down and sang to me.

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

After everyone left, and I said my goodbyes to Renee and Charlie, the Cullens gathered their things so they could go hunting and leave the house to Edward and I. Before they left, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett, told me how happy they were that I was now a part of the family. Then everyone left but Alice and Rosalie. I could hear Alice warning Edward about tonight. "Now I don't see you hurting her , but you still have to be gentle, okay?"

My eavesdropping was cut short by Rosalie. "Umm...Bella, can I have a word with you?"

She smiled sheepishly, and then threw her arms around me, "Bella, I'm so sorry for being so nasty. You didn't deserve it all . I'm so happy that your my sister now! Please say that you forgive me."

"Rosalie, there is no need for you to be forgiven. I understand that you were thinking in the best interest of your family. I could never be mad at you for that. Thank you so much for welcoming me into your family."

Rosalie gave me a squeeze, and then let go." Thank you Bella. this means so much to me. Have fun." She winked at me and then walked out the door. Alice wasn't too far behind her. Just as she was stepping out the door, she turned and kissed both of my cheeks. "You two have a god time now, " she said, her voice full of implications.

Before the door was even shut, Edward scooped me up into his arms, and ran to our room. As soon as we were inside, he sat me on my feet and kissed me. His icy lips moved with mine with an urgency that I had never felt before. His hands reached up to my hair, gently undoing the classy up-do that Rosalie had styled for me. My hair flowed down my back and he quickly twisted his hands in it. I put my arm around his neck, and tangled my fingers into his luscious, bronze hair.

I was gasping for air as he moved from my lips to my jaw. I freed my hands from his hair and pushed of his jacket, which he flung on the couch. My hands shook as I unbuttoned his tie and cumber bun, and then yanked his shirt out of his pants. I could feel him chuckling. "A bit impatient are we?" He kissed my lips before I could answer, and reached behind me to unzip my dress. I clumsily unbuttoned his shirt, and spread my hands across his sculpted bare chest.

Edward's shirt dropped to the floor, and he stepped back to slide my dress off of me. He smiled widely when he saw my special lingerie. "Its a wedding present from Alice. Do you like it ?" I teased, with my hands skimming over my curves. Suddenly, we were on the bed, and Edward was tracing my collar bone with his lips. I cold feel his cold hard body on top of mine, but I couldn't feel any of his weight. I slid my hands down his back as his lips moved from my chest to my jaw, and back. I quickly took of his belt and unfastened his pants. He moved so quickly, I wouldn't have realized what he'd done if it weren't for the sound of his slacks hitting the wall.

He flipped us over so I was on top and smiled. "I do believe that you are majorly over dressed for this occasion." My already racing pulse got even faster as I could feel him undoing the ribbon on the back of my corset. When the corset hit the floor, Edward flipped us over again and pressed his cool body against mine. His lips were moving with mine for what seemed like hours before he moved them to my throat, and then to my breast. I shivered as he slowly ran his tongue over one heaving breast and then the other. His lips continued their journey, going down to my stomach, while his hands massaged my breast. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips.

Edward's cold plump lips, traveled back up my torso, and once again, found my mouth. I pressed myself against him, as he slid his hand in my panties, moaning in pleasure from the close contact. My breathing hitched as he began slowly massaging my clit, and slowly moved one of his fingers inside of me. His mouth moved to my ear, and he gently sucked on the lobe. "Isabella," he slowly rolled my name off of his tongue, and let his sweet scent wash over me. I let out another throaty moan, and bit into the crook of Edward's neck. He let out a hiss of pleasure, and pumped his fingers into me even faster and harder than before.

I could feel his erratic breathing on my jaw as he move his lips back to mine, and licked my bottom lip. Lost to the pleasure I opened my mouth to let his cool tongue in. Not caring about the careful boundary he had tried to keep between me and his teeth, Edward shoved his tongue in my mouth and started exploring. The feeling of the cold of his tongue fighting for dominance with mine, was exhilarating. I couldn't wait any longer. "Mmmm... Edward. Please. I need you. Now."

My breathing was coming out in random gasps, as he carefuly slid his hand out of my panties, and swiftly tuged them off of me. I looked into his smoldering butterscotch eyes, and whispered in a husky voice, " Your turn." I slid my hands down his sides and pushed his black silk boxers off him. My jaw dropped. Edward was already an exquisite creature clothed, but naked, he was unbelievable. Edward noticed my staring and flashed his half smile. " Ready love?" I pulled his face to mine, kissing him as deeply as possible. We both groaned as he gently slid himself inside of me.

Our bodies moved as one. I arched my back as he pressed himself deeper into me, slowly moving in and out. He was teasing me, trying to torture me with his slow, deep thrust. I needed more, and I was going to explode if I didn't get it. "Edwarrrd..."

"Yes love?"

"Quit teasing."

He smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please...Edward..."

"Please what?"

"MMMM...Faster...Harder...Now."

I heard a deep growl emitting from Edward's chest before he quickened his pace. "Do you mean like that?" Then he puled out slowly, and thrust back into me just hard enough to make the bed hit the wall. I let out a scream of intense pleasure. " Well which is it love?"

"Mmmmm" He thrust into me again, and I locked eyes with him. "Both."

Edward kept up the fast and hard pace, making me scream his name. Soon, my hair was dampened by my sweat, and my lips were swollen from the hard kisses. My body began to shake as I was about to reach my climax, and the room began to fill with both of our moans and screams. I wrapped my legs around Edward's back and let out one last scream of his name before I came. My body shivered from the extreme pleasure of my climax,and the cool of Edward spilling into me.

When the remains of our climax wore off, Edward turned us so he was on his side, and pulled the covers over both of us. I snuggled into his side and rested me head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Okay guys here it is. I am so sorry it took me like a month to get this out. I have a very good reason, but its a long ass story, sorta. Haha, lets just say I had some problems to deal with and they are now dealt with...sorta. If you really wanna know, just pm me and I'll tell you, haha. Okay so this isn't gonna be as long as I originally planned, but I really just anted to get something out for y'all, I promise, the next chapter is gonna be a lot longer. And oh yeah, this chap is in Edward's point of view, I just thought I'd try my hand at it, tell me what you think.**

**much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**EPOV Chapter 5: Surprise**

As I held my angel in my arms, I couldn't help but grin at the fact that Isabella Marie Swan was now my wife, and would son be mine for all of eternity. Bella turned in my arms and moaned my name sleepily, turning my grin into a full-blown smile, and awakening my inner 17-year-old. Luckily, my 105-year-old side caught up with me before I could do anything rash.

I rolled onto my back and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger trying to calm my raging hormones. Much to my liking and to my dismay, at almost the exact same moment, Bella wrapped herself around me in a death grip.

"Where do you think you're going Mr.Cullen?" she whispered in my ear seductively, once again awakening the inner teen in me.

"Nowhere love, I was just trying to gain some control before I completely took advantage of your beautiful naked body."

She leaned up to kiss my cheek, "Tell me Mr.Cullen. What wold you do if I told you that I wanted to be taken advantage of?" I opened my mouth to make a witty reply, but was silenced by my beautiful wife's teeth grazing my ear lobe.

A low moan escaped my lips before I crushed them to Bella's. Her full lips moved with urgency, and parted when I swept my tongue along them. I knew I was putting her at risk of being cut by my razor sharp teeth, but I had already lost control. My tongued entered her mouth and entwined with hers. She tasted even better than I imagined, like the best candy you can think of, but even more delicious. I carefully sucked on her gloriously warm tongue, trying to protect her from my teeth, and gently pulled away.

I couldn't help but erupt with laughter when I saw Bela's face; her mouth was still slightly open and her eyes were half closed, like she was in a trance. My laughter was shaking the bed so much that it jerked Bella back into consciousness.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry love," I brushed her cheek with my fingertips, " its just that your face... you looked like someone had hit you on top of the head." Another fit of giggles escaped my mouth.

Bella scowled. "Well what did you expect? You kissed me!"

"Bella love we kiss all of the time, "I teased.

"Pshh! Not like that! That was..."

I smiled. "That was what?"

"Different."

"Different?" My face contorted with shock.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and patted my arm reassuringly. "Not that kind of different silly. It was... amazingly different. It was like instead of there just being a spark between us, there was fire. Again, A-mazing."

I flashed my crooked smile. " Well if that was a fire then what was last night?"

Bella's eyes flashed mischievously. " An explosion."

Both of us busted out laughing; Bella actually started rolling off of the bed because she was laughing so hard and I had to catch her before she cracked her skull.

"What am I going to do with you, my clumsy bride?"

" Let me have a human moment. I still have morning breath and need to wash all that hairspray out of my hair. Wanna help?" She wiggled her eyebrows in mock seduction.

I smiled slyly, "I would love to but I have to get some thing to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Bella's forehead crinkled in concern, "Edward you know I hate surprises."

I couldn't help but laugh, and kiss the top of her head. "Relax love. You will love it, trust me." A wicked grin spread across my face, and I playfully slapped her bottom, "Now get a move on Mrs.Cullen, you wouldn't want to be late for your own surprise now would you?"

She sighed. "Okay Edward, but this is the last surprise you are allowed to give me, I mean it."

I scoffed, "In your dreams Bella. You're my wife and I like giving you surprises."

Bella rolled her eyes, and slowly waled to the bathroom, trying to seduce me into the shower with her.

"Sorry love, but its not gonna work.Did you forget? I've got 108 years of control on my side."

The bathroom door shut and the shower started. I waited till I heard Bella humming to leave the room, so I cold be sure that she wouldn't follow me.

I ran at vampire speed to Alice's room to get the plane tickets and suitcases that she had packed before leaving yesterday. As quietly as I could, I sprinted back to mine and Bella's room, sat the luggage on the bed, so it would be the first thing that she saw when she came out of the bathroom, and hid the tickets behind my back. she would be coming out any minute now.

My angel gasped when she walked out of the bathroom to see giant pile of luggage on the bed and me standing with my hands behind my back and a huge grin plastered on my face. "Edward!"

"Yes love?" the grin never left my face.

"Why is there a mountain of luggage on our bed?"

I brought the tickets out from behind my back,"Because I thought you would like to wear clothes for at least some of our honeymoon."

Bella's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. "Honeymoon? I thought we had to stay and pack for the move to New Hampshire."

My grin grew even bigger. "Nope. We are going on our honeymoon. It only really takes us a day or so to pack. We have vampire speed remember?"

"But...but..where are we going?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Now Bella, you and I both know that surprises don't work like that. "

"I thought the honeymoon was the surprise."

"Nope, its only part of it. You're going to have to wait a few more hours to get the other part." I smiled mischievously.

Bella sighed in defeat. "Whatever you say Edward. When do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the sorta cliffy, but its all a part of the affect. Next chapter will be the honey moon. Ok so I'm gonna answer a question before any of you can ask it:**

**Why pick New Hampshire for the move?**

**-Because I like being different and Edward was always talking about Dartmouth so I thought it would be nice.**

**Alright, sorry if this chapter sucks, I really did try, and there will be lemons in the next chapter. Review! Review! Review! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come.**

**-much love**

**-Kris**


	7. Airplane

**A/N: Okay so last chpater I promised a lemon, and well, lets just say, I gave u a lemon. Just a warning though, its not the ooey gooey, sweet love making kinda lemon, its the crazy wild freaky animal sex lemon, hehe :). Thanks t those of you that reviewed the last chapter, it means alot haha.Oh yeah, before I forget, I know I said that this chapter would be the honeymoon, but its not, next chapter is, srry.**

**much love**

**-ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Airplane**

My breath came out in a _whoosh _as stepped out of the Volvo and layed my eyes, on what looked like a private jet. "Edward, please tell me that that's not what I think it is.

I stared in exasperation when Edward winked at me and took my hand. "Sorry love, but we couldn't fly commercial to where we're going." I rolled my eyes and followed him to the plane.

My eyes widened, and my breathing stopped when I saw the inside of the jet. There was absolutely no possible way that this cold be the inside of a jet, it was more like a luxury sweet. Instead of the usual wall to wall decoration of seats, there were plush leather couches on both sides of the plane, and a fully stocked bar, up by the cockpit. And on the back wall there was a projector screen that hid the door to the huge bedroom, when it was down. A freaking bedroom on a plane! Holy crow!

Edward's cool lips against my ear brought me back to reality. "Breath love." I tried to take in a regular breath, but it turned into a ragged gasp when I felt his lips brush my neck.

"Are we going to go inside or just stand in the doorway till take-off?"

Heat raced up my cheeks when Edward reminded me that I hadn't even taken a step inside. I looked up at my husband and smiled sheepishly. "I told you I don't take surprises well." He chuckled and walked to one of the couches. A smirk was clear on his face as he patted the cushion, signaling for me to sit next to him. I would do him one better.

Seductively swaying my hips I walked to my Adonis and sat down, straddling his lap. " I think I like this seat better" I whispered, my lips just centimeters from his.

"Eh-Em." I turned my head to see who had so rudely interrupted my seduction of Edward. Big surprise. It was a big-boobed blond bimbo of a stewardess, who was undressing my husband with her eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound as condescending as possible. I could feel Edward shaking with silent laughter from my hostility.

The stewardess reluctantly looked away from Edward to meet my gaze. I could see the oh, so obvious and popular _why the hell is someone like him with her? _look. I raised my eyebrows impatiently, "Well?"

The dumb blond shook her head as if to clear it; probably of the picture she conjured up of a naked Edward. " Oh. Yes. I'm sorry _miss_, but you're going to have to take you seat. We're about to take-off." She gave me a smug little smile, and batted her eyelashes at Edward before walking away.

As I took my seat and buckled-up, I could hear Edward softly chuckling. "I thought you were going to rip that girl's eyes out. I've never seen you so hostile before."

I sighed heavily. I knew he was joking around, but I really did almost lose it. "I guess that I'm just sick and tired of chicks always ogling you, and then having that audacity to hit on you when it is obvious that we a re together. And now that we are married, I think its time for the bitches to back off." I scrunched my nose. "That sounds so stupid, doesn't it?"

Edward gently cupped my face in his hands, and turned it so I was looking at him. "Bella, you are absolutely absurd. Nothing that you ever say is even close to stupid. Actually seeing you pissed-off like that was kind of...no, no kind of, it _was_ one of the sexiest things that I've ever witnessed."

"Oh really?"

He leaned forward kissing just to the right of my lips, and traveling to my ear. "Really." I shivered when I felt his cold tongue on my earlobe.

"Bella?"

I was rendered speechless by his actions. the only sound I could manage without sounding absolutely retarded was an, "Mmmm?"

His voice was husky and amused all at the same time, "Kiss me."

I didn't hesitate a beat. I crashed my lips to his, pouring all of my hunger for this wonderful man (well, vampire), into the movement of our lips. My mouth opened at the slightest touch of his tongue on my lips, swirling my tongue with his. The mixture of heat and cold form our tongues caused the sensation of our tongues clashing to be magnified 100 times over.

I let out a whimper of disappointment when Edward suddenly broke the kiss. But a huge smile quickly spread across my face when I followed Edward's gaze to a very piqued looking stewardess. Edward gave me a sideways glance and flashed his crooked smile. What a little trickster my husband is.

Thsi time, it was the stewardess who spoke first. "The captain said that y'all are free to move about the cabin now." She shifted her gaze and stared intently into Edward's eyes. "If you need _anything _just call for me. My name is Angelique."

That's it! This bitch needs to be taught a lesson. I slowly slid my hand down Edwards inner thigh, making sure to make him his before I stopped, and looked up at the stewardess with a fake smile. "I'm sure I can take care of my _husband's_ needs. Thank you."

I didn't give the bimbo time to reply or walk off before I unbuckled myself and was once again straddling my god of a husband. Making sure to push my bobs into Edward's face, I turned back to see that _Angelique_ had not moved an inch and smiled. "That will be all."

When I turned back to Edward I could see the look f pure need in his eyes. A wicked thought came into my head and I decided to put it into action. I slowly leaned down to Edward's ear and whispered in what I considered a sexy voice, "So  
Edward, what are your opinions on the mile high club?"

I didn't let him answer; I was on a roll and I didn't want to lose my nerve. I was up and crossing the heading for the bedroom when Edward realized what was happening. My hand reached for the knob, but was stopped by Edward's cold, stone grasp.

I turned to see Edward staring at me with so much intensity, that I would have jumped him right there, had I been able to move. "Bella are you sure?" Edward asked, trying to be a gentleman.

To answer I jumped into his arms, knowing he would catch me, and caught his lips between my teeth. "Positive."

I felt the _whoosh _of air as Edward opened the door and ran into the room at vampire speed, not caring if anybody saw. The door shook on its hinges when Edward turned us and slammed me into the wall. I knew I would have bruises, but I didn't care. My chest was heaving with anticipation as our mouths collided in a hard passionate kiss. I let out a deep moan, as Edward's tongue darted in my mouth without warning. Our tongues battled for dominance, only stopping when I needed to breath.

Both of us were panting when Edward's mouth moved from my mouth, down to my collar bone. A shiver ran down my spine when he flicked the hollow beneath my throat with his tongue, and dragged it down to my cleavage.

Edward broke away and gazed at me hungrily, before lifting my arms above my head so he could take off my shirt. My shirt hit the floor with a thud and Edward's hands were roaming over my body, stopping when he came to my bra. He flashed a quick smile at me and then bent down and ripped my bra off with his teeth, letting it fall to the floor as he attacked one of my breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. My head flew back and I let out a loud "Ahhh!" when he licked then blew on one stiffened nipple and then the other.

"More. Edward I need more!" I could feel him smiling against my breast.

He unhooked my legs from around his waist, and set my feet on the ground, making sure to keep a hold on my hips so I wouldn't fall.As his lips were moving from my breast to my stomach, I realized that he was still wearing his shirt. "Edward! Wait!"

He immediately popped up, a worried look in his eyes. "What? Did I hurt you? Is something wrong?"

I smiled seductively, "Only the fact that you still have a shirt on."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh. Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we." Before I could get my hands on his shirt he grabbed a handful of the fabric and ripped it off of his body.

I stared at my beautiful, half naked husband in awe. "That was the single most sexy thing that you have ever done. _Come Here_." I grabbed at his waist an tried to pull him to me, but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't think so Mrs. Cullen. I just so happened to be busy before you interrupted me. I say you deserve to be punished don't you?" He dragged his hands from my shoulders, over my breast, and down to the waistband of my jeans. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the moan that was making its way up my throat.

Edward began to trace the line where my skin and jeans met, causing my pelvis to jerk forward. "Uh-uh, Bella. You're going to have to be patient to get what you want." He went down to his knees, and was now eye-level with my belly-button. I gasped when his icy tongue made contact with the sensitive skin around my navel, and then slid down to the button of my jeans. He undid the button, slid the zipper down using nothing but his teeth, causing my flesh to break out in goosebumps. He slid his hand under the waist band of my panties and slid them off along with my jeans. I slowly stepped out of my jeans, trying not to trip, and kicked them across the room.

Edward's gaze met mine as he leaned towards my center, revealing teh lust in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"Bella," his voice was thick with want, "you smell exquisite." I brushed my fingers across his cheek and rested them on his lips, not letting him go any farther. I took my finger fro his lips and slid it into my slick folds, dragging it through the moisture. My finger was glistening with my juices as I slid it out of me and into Edward's mouth.

A deep growl came from Edward's chest as he sucked the juices from my finger. He took my finger out of his mouth and moved his lips to my center. My back arched as he slid his tongue into me, lapping up al of my juices. His tongue moved up to my clit, and circled it tortuously slow, making my whole body tremble. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. And i need him _now._

"Uhnnn...Edward please."

"Please what, love?" He plunged his tongue inside of me, dragging it out slowly, and plunging inside once again.

"Mmmm. I need you. Now."

He dragged his tongue out of me once again and smiled at my involuntary shivers. "What kind of punishment would this be if I gave in to you needs?"

I grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked making him look at me and groan with pleasure. I locked eyes with him and tried to let my need seep into him. I bit my lip. "Edward please,"I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He let out another groan. I opened my mouth to plead with him even more, but Edward silenced my futile words with his lips. I was amazed at how much I liked the taste of myself on his lips and tongue. It made my need to have him inside me even more fervent.

I gasped and melted into his arms when Edward entered me with two of his long, cool fingers. My hips moved with the rhythm of his fingers, and my moans became increasingly louder. I could feel the electricity coursing through my body, just waiting to explode. "Edward!"

He growled in my ear and began pumping his fingers faster and massaging my clit with his thumb. "Come for me Bella. Come for me." I threw my head back and screamed as my walls clamped around his fingers at my release.

"Bella. I need you so bad."

"Then take me."

I heard Edward's pants hit the floor, and moaned at just teh thought of Edward fucking me senseless.

I screamed his name as he plunged into me without warning. He pushed me up against the wall and hooked my legs around his waist so he could get in deeper. I pushed my arms against the wall to brace myself and Edward grabbed my ass to keep me from sliding down the wall.

"Oh God Edward!" He was slowly pulling out of me and inching his way back in, apparently still in the mood to tease. "Edward, Faster!" I began to move my hips with his, speeding up his thrust. My body was on fire. I was dripping with sweat, making it hard not to slip, so I flung my arms around Edward's neck and began to ride him.

Edward was pounding into me now, making me scream with every thrust. My hands were tangled in his hair, pulling so hard I would have ripped it out of the scalp if he were human.

I was so damn close, and so was Edward, but i needed more."Mmmm...Harder! OH Edward! Harder!"

I could feel my back hit the wall every time he pounded into me. He was thrusting so hard that it almost hurt, but the pleasure was so immense that I didn't give a damn. I was so close to the edge, I cold feel it. "Oh God! Edward! _FUCK ME!" _My walls clamped down onto Edward's throbbing cock, which was still thrusting just as hard.

"Shit Bella! I'm so close!"

I could feel a second orgasm about to hit, and bit into Edward's neck to hit the earth shattering scream that came along with it. Edward thrust into me one more time and let out a loud guttural moan with his release.

We stayed in the same position, leaning our foreheads together and trying to catch our breath. Seeing that I was utterly exhausted, Edward slid out of me and carried me to the bed. He pulled the blankets over both of us and I snuggled into his side, laying my head on his chest.

I was so exhausted, I don't know if I was just imagining it or if he had really said it, but just before I fell into my deep sleep, I swear I heard Edward whisper a barely audible, "Wow."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I knwo, this is so not like Bella and edward, but hey who says that when thy start having sex that it won't totally change them, in teh bedrom at least. And I know that they really don't cuss alot, but hey, its my story and I thought it added a little mph. this ended up being a lot longer than I planned, so hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated and loved.  
much love  
-Ravi**


	8. Holy hell!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write. This story is getting so off track and is going in a direction that I really didn't intend for it to go in. So its taken me a while to work through how I was going to get back on track. I'm so sorry for the long ass wait, really. Hope you enjoy.**

**Much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

****

Chapter 8: Holy Hell!

I tugged at the blindfold that Edward had made me put on before the plane landed so my surprised wouldn't be ruined. Now we were driving to our destination, and I was getting anxious.

"Edward," my voice sounded like a whining child's, "Please let me take this thing off. I want to see." I set my lips in a pout hoping that he would find me irresistible and give in.

I gasped in surprise when I felt my husband's cool thumb trcing my botom lip. "Oh no, Isabella. you're pouting is not going to work this time." I huffed, and turned my head a way from his hand. "Please be patient love, we are almost there."

"You know I would be alot more patient if I actually knew where we were going."

Edward chuckled at what had to be my hundredth attempt to get him to tell me what the rest of my surprise was.

"Nice try, but you are just going to have to wait and see."

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath until I felt the car roll to a stop, and Edward unbuckling me.

"We're here." Edward said, wrapping his ands around my waist from behind.

"Does that mean I get to take this blindfold off?"

Before I could move my hands to my face Edward had untied the blindfold and turned me around so I could only see him. I was confused when I looked into his topaz eyes, and saw what looked like fear. I cupped his face with my hand and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. "Edward. what's wrong?"

"Nothing. just promise me something."

I leaned up on my tip-toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Anything." Edward's lips spread into a crooked smile, and I cursed myself for falling for his trick.

"Don't ask me how much your surprise costs, and don't be mad at me. I want you to enjoy this week." His eyes opened and looked into mine pleading with me to agree.

I let out a long sigh of defeat. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"And what is that love?" Edward was smirking, thinking that he had already won the battle. Little did he know I had something up my sleeve.

"You can only buy me one present for Christmas, and it can't be a car." My Adonis's smirk fell and was replaced with furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"Bella you already promised."

"Yes, I already promised, but I did not say that there wouldn't be repercussions. Now, what's it gonna be?"

"Okay, I agree." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Ready for your surprise?" I bit my lip and nodded. I could already tell. This was gonna be rough.

Edward turned me around, and whispered in my ear, "Surprise."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, letting all of my air out with it. "Edward..."

Before me stood one of the mot extravagant houses that I had ever seen. It was night time so I couldn't clearly see everything, but what I did see looked...expensive. The house, no, not house, _mansion_, was two stories high, and spread out for what seemed like a full acre. It was surrounded by palm trees and all different kinds of tropical flowers. There was a small driveway in the front yard, but the rest was lush green grass, surrounded by the forest. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Edward squeezed my hand, trying to get a response from me, but I was speechless. What _could_ I say?

"Bella? Please, Bella, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"Oh, Edward..." my beautiful husband cold be so over dramatic at times, "I'm not mad, just speechless. I know I'm not supposed to ask about the cost, but I know this must have costs a fortune. but I can get over it, its not like you rented the whole island." Edward winced at my last remark. Oh my god. He wouldn't. That would just be ridiculous, no one would spend that much money on a five day vacation. Especially not Edward; he knew how I felt about expensive gifts. "Edward, you didn't..."

He smiled at me weakly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, actually...I did."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You rented an island!"

"Love, you promised. " I opened my mouth to retort, but he put his hand up to show that he wasn't finished. "I know that you don't like expensive gifts, but this isn't all for you, its for me too. It is _our_ honeymoon after all. And I wanted to do this because I know how much you like the sun and me sparkling in it, and this was the only way I could give you both of those things without revealing myself to a bunch of humans. Please don't be mad at me. I love you."

My anger floated away with the last of his words. I could never stay mad at him long and I couldn't resist the adorable pout on his face."I love you too." I wrapped my arms around my love's neck and pulled his face down to mine, stopping when our lips were just barely touching. " I will keep my promise, but you will _never _surprise me like this again. Kay?" Edward answered by closing what very little space there was between our lips, and kissing me passionately. He pulled away when I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, and chuckled at the stupid grin on my face.

"Kay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought that if I put it together with the rest of the honeymoon it jsut wouldn't fit. I promise, the next chapter will be out quick, and yes you little pervs there will be a lemon. what kind of honeymoon would it be without one?**

**muchlove  
-Ravi**


	9. Honeymoon

**A/N: Hehe, you guys have no idea what's coming.**

**-Ravi**

* * *

Chapter 9:Honeymoon

I squealed as Edward threw me over his shoulder, and ran into the house.

"Edward...giggles...put me down," I playfully slapped at my husband's butt, and giggled when I felt the growl building up in his chest.

"Oh, I will love." Edward's cool hand grabbed my hips and lifted me off of his hard shoulder and onto something very soft. I looked around and had to bite my lip to keep in another fit of giggles from escaping my lips, when I saw that we were in a very large bedroom.

"Oh husband? Can you please tell me why I am laying on a bed instead of getting a tour of this beautiful house?" I was teasing and he knew it.

Edward smiled. "Because wife, " he crawled onto the bed stalking me like he was a predator and I was his prey, "I'm hungry." His lust filled pitch black eyes, bore into mine conveying just what he was hungry for.

I bit my lip and Edward groaned before crashing his lips to mine. His cold tongue slid into my mouth, colliding and twisting around my warm one. My fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, while his hands roamed over my body, making my whole body shiver with electricity.

Edward pulled away from my mouth and kissed a trail down to my breast. My already stiffened peaks seemed to get harder as Edward sucked on them through the thin fabric of my shirt. Moaning, I tugged on his hair, and arched my back, trying to get my breast as close to his mouth as possible. A whimper escaped my lips when the wet coolness of Edward's mouth was suddenly gone.

I opened my eyes to see my personal Greek God staring intensely at my heaving chest. I lifted my arm and trace his lips with my finger. "May I ask what you are staring at?" Edward's eyes snapped up to mine, drained of all lust and replaced with a look of pure fear. "Bella...Bella, I'm so sorry...it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Alice..."

Before any thoughts of what he could possibly mean could pop in my head, my pixie-like sister and her husband rushed into the room.

"Edward I'm so sorry! I saw it right after you got on the plane and then I couldn't get through to your cell phone. I know you didn't want it to be like this, but you have to Edward. There is no time left, they are coming."

My throat constricted at the sheer panic dripping form my sister's voice. She had said they were coming, but who were they?

Oh my god! No, no, no1 Not right now! Not the Volturi! I shook my head and took in a ragged breath before looking at Alice, feeling a bit calmer, probably thanks to Jasper. "Alice, who is coming?"

She looked at me with pure sorrow in her eyes, silently begging me not to make her say it out loud. Jasper spoke for her. "The Volturi, Bella. And they know you're here with Edward, so they are coming straight here instead of Forks."

I swallowed hard, "When?"

"Five days."

"So, what does that mean?"

I jumped when Edward moved of of me, i had forgotten he was there. I looked over at him and could see that his head was hung low. "It means I'm going to have to change you...tonight." The barely whispered words hit me like a tidal wave. it wasn't that I wasn't ready to be with Edward for eternity, it was just that I hadn't gotten to say my goodbyes yet. What would happen to Charlie and Renee? Would Charlie look for me? Who would take care of him? Tears streamed down my face as I realized all the people I would be hurting because of my change.

Edward's arms wrapped around my shaking body, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright love. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We'll find some other way." I tried to reply and tell him that I wanted this but I wanted to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee first, but only a sob came out of my mouth. Thankfully Jasper stepped forward and saved me.

"Uh, Edward? Bella's not crying because she is scared. She's crying because she feels guilty."

Edward's grip around my waist tightened and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Is it true love?" I nodded and buried my head in his chest, trying to wash away my tears with his scent. After a few minutes, I managed to get out a strangled, "Charlie..."

"Oh Bella, " I heard Alice's musical ring out, and felt her tiny arms wrap around me, "I've seen it. Yeah Charlie will grieve for you, but he will get over it, and live a happy life. Everything will be okay Bella, I wold never let anything happen to Charlie and you know that."

I wiped my tears away and looked up at Alice with red rimmed eyes, "Really?"

Alice playfully frowned at me and ruffled my hair, "You've never bet against me before, you're not gonna start now are you?"

I feebly smiled, "I guess not. I just feel bad for leaving without saying goodbye." She wrapped her arms around me again and whispered, "I know Bella."

Finally Jasper had calmed me down enough so I wasn't crying and I was ready to get down to business. "Okay, so...when and where is this going down?" by this I meant my change.

Edward let out a long sigh. His eyes still held the panic from earlier, but I could tell he was trying to push it down, and prepare himself for what was to come. "I'm going to have to hunt real quick, so I can keep myself under control when I change you, and while I'm doing that you are going to change into something more comfortable and relax." He stroke my cheek with his hand and gently kissed my lips. "I should be back in less than thirty minutes. I'm so sorry. I love you."

I kissed him back, "Don't be. I love you and I wanted this, now go do what you have to do and come back to me."

"Always." He kissed my lips for a last time and took off with Jasper, leaving Alice to help me get ready for my eternity with Edward.

Alice pranced over to me, holding a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. "Here, put these on and then I'll put your hair up."

As Alice was brushing my hair up into a pony tail, my curiosity got teh best of me and I started asking questions.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What will I be like when I'm a vampire?"

She giggled and wrapped my hair in the band. "I don't know what your power is going to be, but I know what you'll look like. And let me tell you Edward can't take his eyes off of you."

I blushed and swatted at her arm."I didn't mean that, I meant am I...am I still me?" I finished in a whisper.

"Silly Bella! Of course you'll still be you, you'll just be less breakable. And before you even think of asking, yes, Edward still loves you, nothing will ever change that."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Alice."

"Anytime little sis." Her eyes went blank for a moment and when they refocused, she smiled at me sweetly, "Are you ready? they'll be here in two minutes."

Ready? Of course I was ready. I've been ready for this moment the day Edward first told me he loved me. i wanted nothing more than to spend an eternity with my husband.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said just as Jasper and Edward walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter was not supposed to be like this at all, it was supossed to eb pure smut, but then I got an idea, so I ran with it. and ya know what? I like this better. Sorry aboutt he short chaps. but I'm trying to get this done quick becasue Breaking Dawn is coming out in like 2 days, so yeah, its either really long chaps, and it takes me forever, or short chaps and u get it more. Review! I want at least 42 reviews, I know you can do it.**

**muchlove  
-Ravi**


	10. Cries in Vain

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is in Edward's point of view. It starts from when he goes off to hunt with Jasper. I felt like Edward's feeling should be shown, he's got to be pretty freakin devastated. Poor Eddipusss.**

**muchlove**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 10:Cries in Vain**

I ran as fast as my feet would take me, not even bothering to care if I was leaving Jasper behind. I needed to run, to clear my head.

I let my instincts take over when I smelt a deer about ten yards away. Before the deer cold register my presence, I pounced and sunk my teeth into its pulsing neck. I didn't really need the blood, but I drank deeply, making sure to satiate even the tiniest bit of blood lust. I finished the deer, and slowly started coming back to my senses, letting go of the animal inside of me with every unneeded breath that entered my body.

Since I had left behind Jasper, who was probably feeding on his own prey by now, I had no one there to block the emotions that rushed through me like a knife. Why? Why Bella? Why do I have to take away the soul of the one good thing in my life? If there was a God, then why wasn't he answering my prayers? WHY, GOD DAMMIT, "WHY?!" I screamed with everything that I had while falling to my knees. My body racked with tearless sobs, and I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel him trying to calm me, but I didn't want to be calm, I wanted to rip out every one of the Volturi's throats for doing this to my angel.

"Edward, let me calm you."

I turned on Jasper, "Let you calm me? Why? So I can act like everything is okay, while the Volturi are plotting to take away everything that I exist for in this world? So I can pretend that I'm not taking away the soul of an angel? No Jasper, I will not let you calm me. I want to feel this pain. I deserve to feel this."

"No Edward. You don't deserve what you are feeling. If you've forgotten, Bella wants this. She wants an eternity with you. I know this isn't the way that you'd had planned on doing it, but it doesn't change anything, you're going to get the same results. And as for the Volturi, we have no idea what they want. Maybe they just want to check up on her and make sure you have kept your promise. And maybe they want to take her. But Edward, you and I both know that no one in this family would ever let that happen. Ever. Now let me fucking calm you, your killing me here."

My voice came out in abrely more than a whisper. "Sorry Jasper, I just lost control of myself. I don't know how to react to something like this."

Jasper offered me his hand and helped me stand-up, "I know Edward, but you're just going to have to deal with it. You knew this day was coming, you just didn't know it would be so soon."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"No problem bro. Now how about we go back to our lovely wives?"

"Okay."

I was in no hurry to do what I knew I had to, but I ran as fast as I could while making sure that Jasper could keep up with me. I had never realized just how anxious I got when I left Bella for any period of time. And now, hopefully, I wouldn't have to ever be apart from her again.

I slowed down to a walk when I entered the house and headed towards the bedroom we were using for Bella's change. My eyes filled with sorrow when I saw my angel siting on the bed, awaiting her doom. Bella looked up and stared straight into my soul.

"Edward, please don't. I want this. I want you." I rushed over to her and kissed her fervently, trying to put all of my love for her into that one kiss. I stared into her eyes, as she stared in mine. "Forever?" She leaned up and placed her lips centimeters away from mine, "Forever," she whispered and then closed the gap between our lips.

It seemed like hours before I had the courage to break the kiss and make my way to Bella's throat. I kissed the spot where her pulse was the strongest and whispered against her warm, porcelain skin. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." I could hear her sharp intake of breath as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into her jugular. Her sweet blood pooled in my mouth and everything inside of me was screaming for me to drain her.

'_You can do this Edward, just inject her with your venom and then pull away. You love her too much to kill her._' Alice's reassuring words helped me focus and see that this was Bella, my Bella, and that I needed to control myself to keep her. I pushed my venom into her blood stream and pulled out slowly. Bella's face contorted with pain, and i could tell that she was holding in a scream. I gently laid her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, trying to give her any relief from the pain that I could.

"Its ok love, let it out, no one will think less of you. We've all been through this before." I whispered in her ear before placing small kisses all over her face.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "No Edward, I'm okay, really."

I knew she was lying, I could feel her body starting to shake from the immense pain of the venom running through her veins. "I always told you, you were a horrible liar. Now close your eyes and rest love, I will be here when you wake up." When I saw the she was going to refuse I quieted her with a kiss and started to hum her lullaby.

"EDWARD! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Bella, was screaming at the top of her lungs and writhing in my arms. It was the last day of her change and the venom was making its second course through her veins, inflicting incomprehensible pain on my beautiful angel.

I wrapped my arms around her even tighter, and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, " over and over again. Every time she screamed it was like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. It took everything that I had not to scream with her. How could I have done this to someone so beautiful? How could I have inflicted so much pain on someone so precious?

'Edward? May I come in?' It was Carlisle. The family had arrived yesterday, and were all waiting outside of the door. I had refused to let anyone in. I knew Bela wouldn't want anyone to see her in pain like this. When I didn't answer he tried again. 'Please Edward, I just need to make sure that she's okay, and tehn I'll leave you be.' I would have gotten up and opened the door for him, but there was no way that I was going to leave Bella's side, so I only spoke loud enough for him to hear me, "Come in."

Carlisle, came in and slowly made his way to the bed. He reached out to check Bella's pulse but she screamed in agony before he could touch her. "Shh Bella...shh. Its okay love I'm right here. Carlisle is here too. I'm so sorry Bella." She had calmed down again and Carlisle checked her wrist.

"She'll be finished soon. Her heartbeat is already almost gone and I can already feel her skin getting colder. It should only be and hour or so more."

'Actually its going to be an hour, three minutes, and forty seconds.' Alice chimed in with her thoughts.

I sighed in relief, knowing that my love wouldn't be in pain much longer. "Thank you," I whispered trying not to disturb Bella.

'You're welcome' both Alice and Carlisle thought to me.

The hour passed by very slowly. Bella's breaths had become shallow and her heartbeat was only a faint thud every couple of minutes. I knew that any second now, Bella's heart would stop and she would take her last breath as a mortal. I place my head on her chest and listened to her slowing heart beat. bum...bum...bum...bum...

Bella took in a deep breath and then everything was quiet. My angel was now dead.

* * *

**A/N: So what do u think? **


	11. Awake

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so, here's a chapter for all of you little horn dogs out there begging for smut. Oh yeah, I'm back to Bella's point of view. I'm gonna warn you now, this gets really dirty, like "OME! WTF is going on?!" dirty, haha. Totally ooc, but not really because there is an explanation for everything, it's just in another chapter.

**Much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Awake**

I slowly took in what I knew would be my last breath as a human, and felt relief wash over me. I was no longer the breakable little Bella who blushed at the smallest remark or tripped over her own two feet. No, I was now Bella Cullen, an immortal, unbreakable, vampire. And now I would get to spend an eternity in the arms of someone who was so much more than just my soul mate. Edward.

I opened my eyes, and smiled at the angel laying his head on my chest. My hand reached out and touched his cheek, making him gasp in surprise at the cool temperature of my once warm hands. When he looked up at me, I could see his eyes filled with love. I grabbed his beautiful face in my other hand and pulled his lips to mine for a kiss filled with all of my passion and adoration for my husband, my Edward. I pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Thank you Edward. I love you."

"Oh Bella…" I stopped his remorseful words that I _knew _were coming by smashing my lips to his again and forcing my tongue into his mouth. I swallowed Edward's moan with my mouth and tangled my hands in his hair, slightly tugging at his roots and making him moan even louder.

After the initial shock of my kiss wore off, Edward came back to his senses and tried to disconnect himself from me, but with my newborn strength I was able to keep him where I wanted him. I roughly pulled my mouth away from his and place my lips next to his ear. "No Edward," I whispered in a voice that was still mine, but was more musical and seductive. "I want you, _now._"

Edward's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen this side of me before, and to be honest, I was a little shocked too, but I kept going. I knew exactly what I wanted. Edward.

"But Bella, aren't you thirsty?" Edward asked apparently surprised that I hadn't start going insane with my thirst for human blood.

I grazed his smooth neck with my teeth, letting some of my venom coat his skin, before answering. "The only thing I'm hungry for is you, Edward. Now make love to me, _please."_ I let all of my need for my husband seep into that last word, showing Edward just how _thirsty _I was for him. I pulled my head away from his, staring directly into his eyes, daring him to refuse me.

I bit my lip in anticipation as Edward slowly lowered his head towards mine. A long breathy sigh came out of my mouth when his lips gently kissed mine. He pulled back a bit to see my face. I guess he was satisfied with what he saw, because he kissed me again. This time though, he didn't pull away. I pushed his mouth open with my lips, and stroked his tongue with mine. It was wonderful not having to be careful, or break the kiss because I needed to breath. The oh-so-gentle kiss progressively got rougher, as Edward and I let go of our inhibitions.

With my new vampire senses, everything was magnified to the thousandth degree. Where there was just once a spark when Edward touched me, there was now a fire. What once only felt _good _now felt _amazing_. And Edward's scent now drove me crazy with need instead of just making my heart flutter. The urge to make love to Edward was only intensified by all of these new sensations, and I _loved_ it.

I moaned into Edward's mouth when I felt his hands roaming over my body like it was all new to him. Finally his hands stopped their searching, and landed on my breast, massaging them through my almost see through tank top. My back arched as he rolled my hardened nipples between his fingers. I needed more. I needed to feel Edward's skin on mine. I needed to gaze at my husband's glorious naked form, and feel his arousal within my heat.

I broke away from Edward's mouth, gasping for unneeded air, and his lips moved to the exposed portion of my chest, licking and nipping at every inch of skin his lush lips came in contact with. I enjoyed the feeling of his teeth grazing my skin so much, that I almost lost all thought and the reason for me breaking the kiss. "Edward…I…I…" My mind was hazy with lust, unable to grip a thought and hold it. Luckily, Edward unknowingly answered my prayers and ripped my shorts and tank top from my body.

Alice had told me that I would be more comfortable during the change if I didn't wear underwear, so I was now totally nude. Edward stared at my body in awe. I still looked pretty much the same, but now what little pudge I had had turned into muscle, and what little muscle I had was now toned perfectly.

Edward sat up, straddling me, and slowly dragged his fingertips down my new body. I shivered at his feathery touch, and urged him too keep going with my eyes when he stopped at my hips. He slowly traced a line from hip bone to hip bone, teasing me. I arched my back and attempted to guide his hand to where I ached for him most.

"Uh-uh-uh," Edward said, pulling his hand away from mine and once again rested it on my hips. "You know very well Isabella Cullen, that if you want something then you have to ask for it." His eyes held a mischievous gleam. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

I hated begging, but I wanted him to relieve my ache _so_ bad. "Touch me, Edward." I pleaded in the lowest sultry voice I could manage.

Edward grinned cockily. "Oh, but love, I am touching you."

I growled. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"I'm sorry love, but I really don't. You're going to have to be more _specific."_

_God damn it! _I hated it when he teased me like this. I knew he wasn't going to give in until he got what he wanted, so I decided to give him something he would never expect, something that would knock him on his ass.

"Okay Edward," I stared at him from under my lashes. "I want you to drag your hand down to my wet pussy, and push your fingers inside of me. I want you to pump me hard and fast while you massage my clit with your thumb, until I'm screaming your name at the top of my lungs. Then, I'm going to rip off your clothes and you're going to watch while I suck your cock until you're the one screaming. Is that _specific _enough for you, Edward?" I asked my gaze, never wavering.

Edward swallowed hard, and I could see his hardness straining against the fabric of his pants. His voice came out in a low and husky growl, "As you wish."

Before I could revel in my victory, Edward thrust two long fingers inside me. My hips jerked up and I started to roughly massage my breast, pinching my nipples so hard it hurt, but the pain only enhanced the pleasure of Edward pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"Is this what you wanted Bella?" Edward asked while adding a third finger and roughly pushing on my clit with his thumb."

"Yes, oh yes, yes! Edward, please don't stop!"

"Scream my name Bella." Edward's demanding voice sent me close to the edge.

"Edward! Edward! Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed I couldn't take anymore; my walls were tightening around Edward's fingers. He pushed them into me even harder and curled them up a bit hitting my g-spot, and making me cum into his hand. I laid; panting from my orgasm, as Edward slowly slid his fingers out of my and into his mouth. I moaned at the sight of my personal Greek god, sucking my juices from his fingers.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good."

I smile wickedly. "Really? Well why don't we see just how delicious you are?" And with that, I had flipped us over and was tearing away at Edward's clothes until he was completely naked. I bit my lip, as my eyes, searched his body, memorizing every line and crevice of the glorious creature beneath me.

I quickly rolled off of Edward and started pushing him to the edge of the bed. When he gave me a weird looked I huffed at him. "Stand up."

He looked confused, "Why, I thought…"

I covered his mouth with my hand before he could finish his sentence. "If you stand up, then you can see me better."

Edward quickly stood up, and I scooted over so my legs were hanging off the bed. I tilted my head up so I could see Edward's face. I grabbed his already hard cock, and without breaking eye contact, stuck the tip of his head in my mouth.

Edward hissed as I swirled my tongue around his tip, and squeezed him harder with my hand. I slowly started to take in his member, inch by inch. Amazingly, I could fit almost all of him in my mouth, and thanks to being a vampire, I don't have any gag reflexes. I started bobbing my head, up and down his cock, sucking as hard as I could, and pumping what I couldn't reach with my mouth, with my hand.

"Uh, Bella," Edward moaned and wrapped his hands in my hair, tugging it every time I enveloped his cock with my mouth.

I moaned when a little pre-cum dripped from Edward's head and into my mouth. Good God he tasted delicious. Like candy. The vibrations from my moan caused Edward to buck his hips, and I dug the nails of my free hand into his thigh.

"Faster Bella. Faster." Edward was biting his lip, and had his head thrown back, moaning with every pull of my mouth. I sped up and grabbed his ass with hands, pushing him forward, and kneading his flesh. I stopped when I could tell he was about to cum, and he whimpered at the loss of my mouth on his dick.

"Please Bella, don't stop," he pleaded I could hear pure lust in his voice.

"Then you're going to have to scream for me Edward."

"Whatever you say, just please don't stop." I smirked at the fact that I was making him beg.

I quickly started sucking on him again. I was pumping him at vampire speed, and at the very last moment, I pulled back, grazing his length with my teeth.

"BELLA!" He screamed my name over and over again as I drank every last drop of his orgasm.

"Mmmm Edward. That was wonderful." I said as I stood up and licked my lips. "Now it's your turn, Edward, to tell me what you want." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him so that my boobs were pressed against him. I began licking and nipping at Edward's chest just as he had done mine earlier, and made him hiss when I bit down on his nipple. "Tell me Edward." I whispered against his chest. "Tell me."

"Uhnnn. Alright Bella, just remember that you asked for this."

I bit his other nipple. "How could I forget?"

"Mmmm. Well, first I want to lay you on top of the piano, so your legs are hanging over and your feet are on the keys. And then I'm going to pound into you over and over again, making you cum over and over again. And after I'm finished with you on the piano, I'm going to lie on the floor and I want you to ride me so hard, it sounds like its thundering every time you slam into me. I want to fuck you so hard that your screams carry over to the next island."

A growl erupted from my chest and I jumped on him. Wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him hard and pulled away. "Edward, take me to the piano, and fuck me. _Now."_

Edward ran to the piano, which I hadn't even noticed until he mentioned it, and laid me down. My chest was heaving as I waited for him to plunge into me. He grabbed my knees and pulled me to him, plunging into me and making my feet hit the keys at eh same time.

"Ah Edward!" I loved the feeling of his cock inside of me. We fit perfectly together, like we were two halves of a whole.

Edward pumped into me fast and hard, just like he promised. I couldn't help but cry as he thrust into me again and again, pushing into me as hard as he could. I cold already feel my walls start to clamp around his throbbing cock, and tried to hold back my orgasm.

"Uhnn Edward."

"Don't hold back Bella. Come for me. I want to feel your juices dripping down my shaft. Don't' worry this won't be the last orgasm of the night."

Edward's dirty talk sent me over the edge. I grabbed my hair with my hands and pulled as the power of my orgasm increased. "Edward! Yes, yes, _yes. Oh Edward!"_

"That's it Bella, scream for me."

Now that had had my release, I wanted Edward to have his. I propped myself up on my arms and started meeting everyone one of Edward's thrust. Pounding into him as hard if not harder than he was into me. I could feel another orgasm coming, but I knew that Edward was even closer to his.

"Oh god Bella. You're so fucking tight. I'm so close." I pounded into him even harder, wanting to feel his cool release inside of me. Edward gave one last hard thrust and came. The feel of his cold seed spilling inside of me sent me over the edge for the second time and we cried out together.

Edward rested his head on my stomach, gasping for oxygen that wasn't needed. "Bella, that was amazing. Thank you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh Edward? We aren't finished here, remember?"

He raised his head and gave me a smirk. I pulled myself up and used my momentum to knock him backward onto the ground. Thank god no humans were around. The sound of us crashing to the ground was so loud; they would have thought the island was exploding.

I began to rock back and forth on top of Edward, making my breast bounce with every movement. Edward grabbed onto my hips and helped me slide up and down his dick. Every time he would pull me down a resounding thunderous crack would shake the house, and make us both scream with the rumbling pleasure that made us come over and over again.

We were both screaming each other's names as loud as possible when we reached what would be our final orgasm.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!"

I collapsed onto Edward's chest as the last waves of my release left me. "Edward, that was amazing."

He kissed my forehead, "Yeah. You were simply wonderful my beautiful wife."

I kissed his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, what a way to wake up, haha. Okay so yeah, this is a total ooc chapter haha. And I know Eddward would probably never say fuck, but I jsut think its teh sesiest thing...ever. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but alot of people were asking for it. Oh yeah, srry if teh grammar and shit is off too because my beta couldnt edit it because we had some e-mail problems. REview please!**

**-Ravi**

**P.S. Did you catch my clue about Bella's power?**


	12. Err What?

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, especially to those of you that I told I would have the chapter out the next day to. But I do have a legitimate excuse. Okay so, last Sunday we had a real bad storm and there ended up being a tornado in my neighborhood that blew out like all of our transformers and took down a lot of our poles and shit, so naturally, my power went out for like 2 days. It came back on Tuesday morning, but thanks to Tropical Storm Edward (They spelled it different, but I like this way better haha.) the newly fixed transformers blew again. And then I had drill team practice all week and was absolutely exhausted. So yeah, I'm really, really sorry. Okay on to the chapter, it's not smut, but it gives you a glimpse of Bella's power. Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get something out. Enjoy!**

**Much love**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Know**

_That was absolutely amazing. God I love Bella._

I smiled at my husband's words, ignoring the fact that instead of saying you he said Bella; I thought it was cute.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing. I love you too Edward."

Edward stopped breathing. "What did you just say?" He sounded like he had just got the wind knocked out of him.

"I said, I love you too."

"I know that, but why did you say too?"

I lifted my head from his chest and gave him an exasperated stare. "Because, Edward, when someone says I love you, you're supposed to say, I love you too."

"But Bella, I didn't say I love you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward, I clearly heard you say, god I love Bella."

Edward gasped and sat up bringing me with him. "No Bella. I didn't say that. I thought it."

"No way, I can't read minds!"

_Maybe it was a fluke._

I nodded my head, "Yeah, maybe."

Edward looked at me sheepishly, "Um, Bella. I didn't say anything."

"What are you talking about? You just said that it might have been a fluke."

_No, I thought that. Bella, look at my mouth._

I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration, as I lowered my gaze to his lips. He was being absolutely ridiculous. How in the world could I read minds, that was Edward's gift.

_Okay love; now tell me, has my mouth moved once since you've been looking at it?_

"Nope, not once." My eyes flew up to Edward's as the realization hit me. "Oh my god! But how Edward? I mean, I know that vampires sometimes have gifts, but how can I have one? Especially the same one that you have?"

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Bella, of course you have a gift, you were one of the strangest humans I knew. I should have figured out that you would be able to hear thoughts like I do, you were always very perceptive."

"No, I wasn't, I never paid attention to anything."

Edward cocked one of his eyebrows. "Oh really? Then tell me love. How exactly was it that you figured out what I was? And don't say Jacob Black, because you and I both know that you knew before he opened his big mouth."

Okay, he had me there, but I just really didn't understand all of this. And if I could hear Edward's thoughts, why couldn't I hear Alice's or the rest of the family's? I knew they had come home, I could hear them in the living room. I was about to ask Edward all of this, but my thoughts were interrupted by what I thought were Edward's thoughts. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why in the world would he be picturing a row of headstones?

"Edward, why are you picturing a row of headstones?"

He looked at me like I had grown a new head." What do you mean?"

"I can clearly see 7 headstones in your mind."

Edward swallowed hard before answering. "Who's names are on them?"

I closed my eyes so I could see them better, and gasped at what I saw. "Edward! It's the names of the family, and...me. Is his your idea of a test?"

"Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek with his hand."No, its my greatest fear; losing everyone that I love."

I put my hand over the one that he had on his face, and stared deep into his eyes. And then a new picture popped into my head, and then another and another. I closed my eyes and tried to focus when the pictures that were rushing through my head started turning into what seemed like home movies. Were these memories? And if they were, why weren't they mine? Could they be Edward's memories? No. That was just crazy. He must be thinking of a lot of things right now. Hadn't he been the one that once said that he was ale to think of many things at once? I guess I just didn't realize how much he was actually talking about.

"Hey Edward, can you slow down on the thoughts? You're sort of making me feel a bit dizzy here."

"Love, I'm only thinking of one thing right now."

"Really because I'm getting all different sorts of things."

"Well there are other people in the house."

I rolled my eyes at him for the second time that night. "I know that Edward, but these are yours. I can't hear anybody else."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Really? What are you seeing?"

"Lots of things, it's like you're replaying your whole life story in you're head. But I thought you said you didn't remember a lot about when you were human."

"I don't. I really only remember when my family started getting sick."

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting stuff from when you were like six."

"I think that it's time we have chat with Carlisle." Her power goes way beyond what I expected.


	13. I Know

**A/N: Ok, so yeah, I know I said I would update son, but its whatever, I got major writers block. I like rewrote this chapter a couple times and each time it came out to be pretty much just dialogue. So this is my last attempt, hope it answers many of your questions and doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

**-Ravi**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Know**

We found Carlisle in the library, which had become his makeshift office, reading a thick leather bound book. He lifted his head when he heard our almost silent approach, and marked his place in the book before setting it down.

"Hello Carlisle." Smiling timidly at the man that I considered my second father.

He smiled at me lovingly, "Hello Bella, what can I do for you?"

I looked down. "Well…uh…" For some reason the words wouldn't come to me. Thankfully Edward noticed and stepped in.

"Well Carlisle, "For some reason Edward seemed to be beaming with pride, "I think I've found Bella's powers."

Carlisle raised and inquisitive eyebrow. "Powers?"

"I think. Well actually, I don't know, it might just be one power with a bunch of different characteristics."

"Hmmm. Well what exactly is it that Bella can do?"

Edward looked at me. "Bella, you would be better at explaining it than me. You're the one experiencing it."

I bit my lip in frustration. How in the hell am I supposed to explain this to Carlisle when I can't even explain it to myself? I mean, I don't even know what's happening until it's almost over. Ugh. Well, here goes nothing. "Well the easiest part of it is that I can hear thoughts like Edward."

'_Are you sure?' '_Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Carlisle. Edward tested me while we were in the bedroom."

Carlisle chuckled at my defensive tone. '_Don't worry Bella, I believe you.'_

I was confused. "That quick? You didn't even test me."

Now it was Edward chuckling at me. "Bella, love, you are the least perceptive vampire in the history of the world."

"What do you mean?" My words came out sounding hurt.

"Carlisle didn't say anything."

"Oh…" Oh my god, I am such an idiot. How could I not have noticed that? What is wrong with me? Everything was supposed to change when I became a vampire. I was supposed to be more perceptive, witty, and not act like such a dumbass all the time. I guess I am fated to be the oddball no matter what I am. Damn.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my husband and Carlisle having a silent conversation, that wasn't so silent to me anymore.

''_Are you still blocked from her thoughts Edward?'_

'_Sadly, yes.'_

"I hope you two know that your 'silent' conversations aren't silent to me anymore. I can read thoughts remember?"

Edward smiled." Sorry love, I'm still getting used to it."

"Its ok, it's just weird to have someone talking about you in your own head."

Both Edward and Carlisle chuckled at my reply.

Carlisle was the first to sober up and continued his…examination?…of my powers. "Okay Bella, what are the other parts to your power?"

"Well, it's complicated. You see, I don't exactly know what it is. It's like all of Edward's memories, thoughts, feelings, fears, and wishes filled my head. It's like I had a crash course on everything Edward, even things he doesn't even remember from when he was human. Its like I know _everything _about him now."

I stared into Carlisle's eyes, so I could see his reaction, and not just hear it. And that's when it happened…again. I could feel the rush of information circulating through my brain. But unlike last time, I knew what was going on, and it caused me to be overwhelmed with a sense of knowing. It wasn't like I was learning, I just _knew._

My breath came out in a loud huff when the rush ended, and Edward was by my side instantly. "What happened?" His voice was slightly panicked, but his thoughts were worse. _'Oh my god, oh my god! Something is wrong, what's happening? What's wrong with Bella?'_

"Edward please! Calm down, nothing is wrong, it's just my power."

He gave me an incredulous glare and thought _'Really? Then why did you freeze and then almost collapse?'_

"I did not almost collapse; I just let out the breath I was holding. And even if I was to collapse, I would have perfectly good reason to. You try having every single thing about a person crammed into your head in mere seconds and try not to be just a bit disoriented."

'_Here, here.' _Carlisle thought.

"Thank you." "You're not helping." Edward and I simultaneously addressed Carlisle's thoughts.

I glared at Edward; he was really being ridiculous with this macho "got to protect Bella at all times" thing. "Edward. There is nothing to help. I am perfectly fine. And Carlisle would be the one to know."

"She's right Edward. Don't you remember how it was when you first got your powers?"

"Yeah, and I'd say I'm having a hell of a lot better to mine than you did to yours.'

Edward glared at both Carlisle and I this time. "How would you know, you weren't there?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know everything about you remember?" I said pointing to my head.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Okay," I said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed Edward's apology. " So what do you think it is Carlisle?"

He brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Well, I really don't think that there's a name for it, but it seems, that you have the greatest power of all. Knowledge. It seems that you only have to see the person to be able to read their thoughts, but you have to look into their eyes to know everything else."

"But what exactly is it that I know?"

Carlisle let out a light chuckle, "Well I don't know what information is going through your brain when all of this is happening, but it seems that when you look into a person's eyes, you know _everything _about them."

"Okay, but how does that make it the greatest power of all?"

This time Edward spoke up. "it's the most powerful because it means that every time you meet someone and look into their eyes, you instantly know their weaknesses, and the easiest way to beat them. This could pretty much make it impossible to beat you in a fight."

"Oh. Wow…." Oh my god! There is no fucking way that I can handle this. I don't want to be this powerful. Yeah I know I was hoping that I would have a badass power, but I didn't want this. If the Volturi ever found out about this they would try to destroy me, and then they would probably go after the family for being associated with me. Oh my god. I have to leave. Now.

**A/N: Okay, I know its another short one but yall can handle it, I know ya can. And I thought the cliffy was pretty spiffy. Okay, I owe an apology to my beta, I didn't send this chapter to her, Jess, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this out like now, becasue I have to start school in a day, and I still have 2 projects to do, haha. Don't woory you guys, I'll crank out the next chapter as soon as possible, but don't expect ti anytime soon. Yall know me, I always got shit goin on so I never update. Sorry, but yall know I love ya.  
-Ravi**


	14. What the hell!

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry for the wait. I usually wouldn't leave yall with a cliffy for that long, but like I said before, it was my first week of school, and drill team kept me like uber busy . But thanks for al of yalls support, it means a lot to know that yall are stickin with me, haha. Ok, so enough of that mushy shit, haha, on with the story.**

**-Ravi**

**Chapter 14: What the Hell?!**

I turned to run out the door, but was stopped by Alice tackling me to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL BELLA? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"

"Alice get the fuck off of me! You have no idea what you are talking about! Do you have any clue what could happen to all of you, if the Volturi found out what my power is?"

She scoffed at me." Please tell me you're not seriously that fucking stupid! Do you think that for one second I didn't think about that? But you know what? I could care less because once you meet them an look into their eyes, you will know exactly hat they are here for, exactly what they are going to do, and exactly how they plan on doing it."

Alice's words stung, we had never yelled at each other like this. But I wasn't backing down now. "Big whoop Alice! Yeah I'm gonna know what they're gonna do to me, but what good is that gonna do?"

Alice smacked her palm to her forehead, "Where you not listening to Carlisle the whole time he was talking to you about your powers? You know fucking everything! You will know how to defeat them! God damn it Bella, your fucking undefeatable! If you don't believe me, then look in my eyes."

"What?"

"Oh my fucking god! MY EYES! Look into my eyes! Its how your power works!"

Oh my god, I must be going stupid, how could I have already forgotten that? I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for Alice, because she grabbed my face, and forced me to look into her eyes.

I felt the rush of information, but I was ready for it this time. Alice's whole life passed by before my eyes, and suddenly I knew everything about her, which was way more than I wanted to know. I swear I could feel my dead heart jump when her latest vision, flashed through my mind.

When the vision ended, I fell to my knees, and began tearlessly sobbing. Alice knelt down and gathered me in her small arms. "Don't you see why you can't leave Bella?" I nodded my head unable to speak, I couldn't believe what I had just seen was caused by my choice to leave. Now I had no choice but to stay.

I slowly stood up and Faced Edward and Carlisle who look utterly confused. I turned my head, so I could see Alice. "Alice, have you been blocking your visions from Edward?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't want him to freak."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"Bella?" Edward asked, "What in the hell is going on?"

I turned back to him and Carlisle. Now it was my turn to smile sheepishly. "Well, when I realized just how powerful I was, I decided it would be better for all of you if I left."

"Bella don't be ridiculous," Edward started but I cut him off with my hand over his mouth. This vampire speed really could be handy.

"No Edward, let me finish." I waited for him to nod, before I removed my hand and continued. "Okay, so like I was saying, I had decided to leave, and that when Alice had her vision, and the little scene that you two most definitely witnessed took place. What you didn't see was what Alice showed me."

I could tell Edward was getting impatient, while Carlisle was the essence of calm.

"Alice showed me what would happened if I left." I needed to continue, but I just couldn't. I looked to Alice, silently asking her to finish for me. Thankfully, she answered my silent plea and stepped forward.

"In my vision, I saw Bella leave, and then the Volturi arrived. When they found out Bella had left, they were enraged, and thought we were hiding her from them, so they killed us all and started searching for Bella." Her voice was cold, trying to hide her terror, at having to retell the horrid vision that I had caused.

Carlisle was first to speak up. "Bella, you know that it is your choice to stay or go." My head jerked up at his words. Choice! What was he talking about choice? Of course I was staying, there was no way I was going to let one of those monsters lay a hand on anyone on my family!

"I know, and I'm staying. I will not let that vision come true. I swear it to you Carlisle. I will do everything in my power to protect this family. Carlisle stepped forward, and Embraced me in a fatherly hug.

"Thank you Bella. Know that you are not alone. We Will all do everything we can to protect this family." I nodded and he let me go.

I turned to Edward, and saw that his features had been changed into a hard mask. I stepped forward, and reached my hand out to him, but he pulled away before I could reach him. "Edward, please listen to me."

"No Bella, I understand. I knew it was wrong fro me to change you, to bring you into a life of never ending sorrow. I am sorry, I just hope that you could find some way to forgive me someday."

I shook my head sadly, "Edward, don't you ever tell me that it was wrong for you to change me. That's like me saying that I regretted marrying you, which I don't. Actually, I don't regret anything. I've got everything that I've ever wanted, and yeah there are a few bumps in the road, but I know I can get over them, as long as you're by my side." I stepped forward again and this time Edward let me rest my hand on his cheek. "Edward. Look at me."

He slowly lifted his head, and focused his beautiful topaz eyes on my ruby ones. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you, always you, no one else." I brought my lips to his and kissed him, until I could feel his lips moving against mine. He pulled away, and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you too Isabella."

"Good." I smiled and turned to look at Carlisle. "Now that that's dealt with, I think we should call a family meeting."

**A/N: Not one of my favorites, but it will do. Okay, so if you haven't figured it out yet, I have started a new story called Cut up Angels. I already have the first two chapters posted, and if I work some more there might be even more posted tonight. But just a warning, its all human, and deals with some issues. Its not a very happy story …at first, haha. Please check it out, and review this chap.**

**much love**

**-Ravi**


	15. Slow Motion

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Haha, I'm back! YAY! Haha, god I've missed this story and all of yall so much. So yeah I'm sorry I just kind of stopped but I think it was for the better. Well I'll just stop talking or whatever now, and let yall read haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Slow Motion**

Carlisle called a family meting and everyone quickly gathered in the large living room. Edward and I sat on the couch with Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett stood behind us, and Carlisle and Esme stood in front of all of us.

Carlisle started to slowly pace, trying to think of the right way to say that the whole family was in eminent danger because of me without making it seem like I was the cause. God, Carlisle really was a noble man. He finally stopped and faced us.

"Okay, kids, I'm just going to give this to you straight, and I don't want any of you to over react; that's the last thing we need right now." His eyes were fixed on Emmett and Rosalie, knowing Emmett would be psyched for a fight, and Rosalie would be livid over the fact that I had put her family in danger once again.

Carlisle waited for all of us to nod our agreement before he began again. "As you all know, Bella wasn't supposed to be changed for another week or so, but there were some extenuating circumstances that gave Edward no choice but to change her; not only for her safety, but ours as well. As you all know, Edward was given the choice to either change Bella or let them kill her, and, of course, he chose to change her. They told us that they would check up on Bella to make sure that we went through with our side of the deal. Both Edward and I thought that Bella would have years to make her change before the Volturi would even think about changing her, but we were wrong. It seems that the Volturi are not as patient as we thought. They will be arriving on the island tomorrow."

At the last of Carlisle's words Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper let out ferocious, menacing snarls. I couldn't hear their thoughts because I hadn't used my power on them yet, so I looked them each in the eye one by one until I knew everything about each of them. All of their thoughts hit me like a speeding train.

_Fuck that the Volturi aren't going to just pop up whenever the feel like it. I'll fucking show 'em who's boss. _-Emmett

_Why won't people just leave my family alone? Now I'm going to have to fight and fuck up my new manicure._-Rosalie

_Ok, we have the upper hand, a newborn. She may be inexperienced, but still, it'll be a surprise. Of course, they'll probably have the bigger numbers, but we have more strength and strategy, we can do this._-Jasper

Alright this needs to stop, now. Their thoughts are getting way too carried away. Alice hasn't even seen if they are going to try and harm us or take me away or anything.

"Oh my god, just stop it!" I screamed at them.

Emmett looked at me like a child who just got a good scolding. "Uh… stop what Bells? We didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. When Carlisle said the word Volturi, all three of you just assumed that we were going to fight! We don't even know what they want yet, so please, quit planning the 'ultimate battle between good and evil.'" I put my fingers up to make quotation marks for my quoting of Emmett.

"Hey, how did you know I was thinking that?" Emmett looked thoroughly confused by now.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Great we've got another one." Emmet cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. Jasper laughed at Emmett's childish antics. "She can read our thoughts, Emmett."

"Oh! Badass Bella!" Emmett high fived me.

I couldn't hold in my laughter, and a loud chorus of bells emitted from my throat. "Aww Emmett. That's not all I can do. I also know every thought you've ever had, every memory you've ever had, all your feelings, weaknesses, what makes you happy. In a nutshell, I know everything about you, and I know it all just by looking in your eyes."

Emmett's mouth gaped open like an opening to a cave. "Holy shit Bells, that's even more badass than I thought." He grabbed my arm and lifted me up into my first of many, Emmett bear hugs.

"Haha thanks Em. But anyways, back to business. I don't think we should be planning a battle as Emmett would like to call it, but we should be ready for everything. We need to focus on everything we've got, because if they come at us, they're going to come at us with everything they've got, not just physical force."

Jasper looked at me with what could only be described as pride in his eyes. "God Bella, you're amazing. You must really be in my head, because that's exactly what I was thinking."

I smiled shyly at him. Jasper had never really been that close to me, so it surprised me that he gave me what seemed to be a compliment. "Umm thanks Jasper." He nodded his head at me. Carlisle's thoughts showed that he had something to say, so I looked at him to acknowledge that I was done, and he could speak.

"Now that that's all cleared up, I think we should get to training. I want everybody to train with a partner, and when you're not training, I want you hunting, and if you're not hunting, you're helping train Bella. Got it?"

We all nodded and headed to change into clothes we could train in. This was it. There was no turning back once we made the decision to fight back, against the Volturi, Alice's visions had shown me that much. I didn't tell anybody else, but I knew they weren't just coming to visit. They wanted something. They wanted me.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I totally know that this wasn't much of a comeback,but I really thought that this chapter was needed. I thought Emmett's reaction was pretty funny, I had him looking like a cute little puppy dog in my head, haha. so yeah, I'm back, and I love all of you so much. Like seriously guys, yall have given me more support in my time of need than some of my closest friends. I love you all haha. And oh yeah, I should have some more coming up real soon, haha I've missed writing so much.**

**-Ravi**Ha, okay,so this is like an a/n within an a/n. Okay so I'm so fuckin sorry, I thought I had posted this chapter like three weeks ago, but apparently, I hadn't so, I'm so sorry guys, haha, I didn't notice until I went back to read it so I could write the next chapter, and it wasn't in the live preview thingy, again, I'm sorry haha.

* * *

_Kristen


	16. Let's Get Physical

Chapter 16: Let's Get Physical

As soon as the family meeting was over, we all headed of into our different directions and began training immediately. Seeing as we only had one day to prepare ourselves for a battle that would ultimately decided if we would continue to exist or not, we al threw ourselves into becoming as physically and mentally prepared as possible.

I knew everyone was thankful for my gift, because now they new that I could just train like the rest of them and not need any special attention. It wasn't that they didn't want to help me; it was just that we didn't have time, and we all needed to be prepared, especially me. I was still scared of the horrible possibilities that came along with my gift, but as I began to realize what this meant for my family, and especially Edward, I began to embrace it, and use it to my advantage while training with Edward.

Although I loved Edward, he was an extreme pain in the ass to train with. I guess he forgot about my powers, and that I knew what he was thinking and all that shit, because the bastard was letting me win every time.

"Damn it Edward! Will you at least fucking try? I mean really, I know everything that's going through your head, and I can see that you're barely even exerting yourself! Do you honestly think you holding back on me is going to help when we have to fight the Volturi?" I looked him in the eyes, looking into his mind to get a stronger hold on what he was thinking.

_What the fuck?! There is no fucking way that I am going to let her fight, no chance in hell. I'll throw myself in front of her if I have to, but there is no fucking way she is going to fight the Volturi._

I was immediately filled with rage at Edward's thoughts. "What the hell Edward? You're not going to "let me" fight? Really?"

"I'm sorry love, I just can't take that risk, if I lost you…"

I didn't let him finish his usual excuse as to why he was "protecting" me. "Good God Edward! I'm not a human anymore, I'm not poor little breakable Bella Swan anymore. I am Bella Cullen, your wife, and a pretty indestructible vampire. I can hold my own now, and like Carlisle said, my power pretty much makes me undefeatable."

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry but just the thought of you getting hurt in battle is unthinkable for me, I couldn't stand it."

I wrapped my arms around my husband and rested my head in the crook of his neck as head buried his face in my hair. "I know Edward, and that's why you have to train me the right way. If you go easy on me, than I'm not gonna be ready for the other guys. Yeah I may know all the moves, and be able to anticipate what they are going to be coming at me with, but honestly Edward, if I don't have any experience, I'm going to freeze out there, no matter how much I know. And we both know that that will be no good for anyone."

Edward let out a long sigh of defeat. "Your right Bella, I'm sorry. God, what was I thinking, I could have put us all in danger."

Great, now he was beating himself up. "Edward, seriously, quit it. We don't have much time left so we need to get going again okay?"

"Okay."

"This time, I want you to come at me with everything you've got. And remember, I'll be able to tell if your going easy on me, so you better not, or there will be dire consequences, Edward."

A mischievous smile spread across his face, "Oh really."

Images of Edward and I in various naughty situations, flashed through my head. "Edward! Get your mind out of the gutter." I was sure that if I was still human, I would be beat red by now. "That's for after we beat the Volturi. Now, can we please star training already?"

Edward busted out laughing, at my sudden innocence, a gigantic change from when I had woken up. "Yes, love, I'm sorry."

Edward quickly went down into a crouch, and sprung at me, I took a step to the left and smiled at the baffled look on Edward's face. I giggled and pointed to my head, "I know stuff, remember?" He laughed and launched himself at me once again.

Edward and I sparred for the rest of the night, until Alice finally announced what we had all been anxiously anticipating.

"Guys! They're here!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, so I know this chapter totally sucks, and is like super-duper short, but I'm just trying to get to the fight, which, thank god, is the next chapter. After that I might write one more chapter,or go straight to the epilogue, but either way, this story is coming to an end. I'm just going to come right out and say right now, that I will not be writing a sequal to From Now Until Forever, the stroy is finished, and it has nowhere else to go, I'm sorry. But I still have my other project, Cut Up Angels, so yall can all read that if you just can't go on with my stuff, haha, god I'm arrogant. So yeah next chapter will be way better than the last few have. **

**-Kristen**


End file.
